Call It Fate
by jayseeo
Summary: Loosely based on Sweet Home Alabama, we see Rachel come back to Lima, Ohio in hopes of finally divorcing her husband so she can get on with her life. But what happens when she discovers that her life is and always was in Ohio? Home is where the heart is.
1. Lima and Prada

_**A/N: Hey guys, so i know i haven't updated 'Somewhere I Belong' in an EXTREMELY long time but my computer isn't fixed it! hopefully soon because i had the next chapter on that &i truly don't feel like typing it out because i forget how i worded things &it really worked for it.  
on another note, this is just something i've had jumping around in my brain since i watched 'Sweet Home Alabama' and i wanted to write it down. It'll be LOOSELY based on the movie, not completely write from the movie into writing, the first and second chapter are similar to the movie but after that, it starts to build it's own backbone &i hope you all enjoy it.  
**_

_**oh! &i've been also working on something new for One Tree Hill and it's completely different and challenging as to how i usually write so it's fun and exciting for me. so after i get a couple more chapters written for that story, i'll be posting it so please keep checking up on it. :)**_

_**alright, so that being said- i introduce my new story! hope you all like it! :)**_

**Chapter One**

Rachel sighed as she got off the plane and into the terminal. She grabbed her luggage and glanced at the awe-struck townies at the airport. The brunette sighed again and flicked her over-sized black Prada sunglasses down from their spot on the top of her head and over her eyes, continuing to make her way through the small town airport and out to the rental car she had called in.

It was no secret to Lima, Ohio's town people that Rachel Berry hadn't been back here in over five years; not for the holidays, birthdays, or even when her father's renewed their vows. She hated the small town with a passion for multiple reasons and it wasn't just because her father made her move there when she was 5- hell, she was just a toddler then. But she did remember moving from all-the-time sunny California to nobody-knows-of Lima, Ohio.

After graduating William McKinley High School at the age of 18, she left this life behind and moved to New York City to achieve her dream of Broadway. It wasn't easy moving from a place you knew you're whole life- had family members, friends, and relationships there, to New York City where you had to start all over. It sure wasn't easy, but Rachel was determined. Rachel got a full scholarship to New York School of Performing Arts and after three years there, landed an audition for the Broadway musical, Spring Awakening.

While still attending school, she participated in several workshops that Spring Awakening set up for herself and the cast mates and after two years of ongoing singing lessons, dance classes, and running her lines with the entire cast and crew of the musical, they had opened the first show to a sold-out crowd and only got positive reviews.

Spring Awakening fast-forwarded Rachel to instant stardom and screaming, adoring fans. With her on and off stage romance with the male lead role, Jesse St. James- the fans only loved her more and critics loved it as well, claiming their chemistry completed the show and had the audience feeling what they felt.

Now, in their second year of on-top Broadway success, they were allowed a three week break. Rachel and Jesse were planning on going south for their break but after Jesse had popped the question last night, Rachel had to sort out things back home.

"_I'll come with you, babe!" Jesse argued, watching Rachel continue to neatly fold several sweaters into her suitcase._

_Rachel shook her head and turned to see Jesse leaning up against the doorframe with crossed arms, "It's okay- you don't have to. Besides, I really think I should do it alone."_

"_Rachel…" Jesse trailed off, unfolding his arms and walking to stand in front of his now, fiancé, "We have to share these things. We're engaged now," His voice softly spoke as he let his hands run up and down her arms soothingly._

"_I know," Rachel sighed, trying to relax but failing._

"_I haven't even met your fathers yet," Jesse reminded, his face flashing with sadness._

"_I know," Rachel repeated._

"_So shouldn't I be there when you inform them of your recent relationship status?" Jesse blinked innocently._

"_You should," Rachel agreed, "But you're not going to be."_

_Jesse let out a high, frustrated sigh and flopped down on the bed, "Why not?"_

"_I haven't been back there in so long," Rachel admitted, shrugging and turning back to her closet, "I just think it'll take them way beyond surprised to see me back home and then tell them that we're engaged. Last time I saw them was for the holidays last year- and even then it was for an hour after the show, it'll just be better for me to do it alone," Rachel sighed, going back towards the suitcase to place a couple pair of jeans in it, "I just think it's for the best."_

A few hours later, she was in said 'home' and was now stuffing her black suitcase into the trunk of the black Lincoln town car. Rachel shut the trunk with a loud breath and looked around at the staring townsfolk.

"May I help you?" Rachel huffed out, placing her hands on her red satin pencil-skirt clad hip and cocked her head to the right.

It also wasn't a lie that she was in the public eye, constantly being written about in New York tabloid magazines and Perez Hilton's blog. No one truly believed how big she made it out of this little town in Ohio and was constantly questioning whether she lied about her background. But seriously, who would lie about living in a small town?

The warm August sun beat down on her barely covered shoulders as she ignored the staring people and got into the car, slamming the door shut. Since she retrieved the keys from back in the airport, she placed them in the ignition and started the car, pulling out quickly and making her way through the parking lot and onto the small town highway.

Rachel let the window down and stole glances now and again at the farmland and small houses. The slightly cool wind felt good on her tanned shoulders and blew carelessly through her dark locks. She bit her lip and looked in the rearview mirror, seeing if she needed to fix her make up before doing what she came here to do- no, she was good.

Pulling off the highway at the exit that informed her 2 more miles until Lima and quickly passed the sign that informed her she was now _in_ Lima, Ohio. Still driving, she surveyed how the place looked now to how it looked when she left almost 7 years ago and noted that it didn't change much. They now had a Dunkin' Donuts and there was a daycare beside the high school now- no doubt due to the amount of pregnant teenage girls during her senior year. The bar that was beside the old, wooden bridge was still run-down with a couple pick-up trucks in front of it and there was still only one grocery store in the small town.

Rachel breathed out, "Welcome to my hometown, ladies and gentlemen."

After driving for about 5 minutes, she came to the other side of the town and took a left down 'Pine Street' and then a right down 'Lorne Lane'. Rachel licked her dry lips as she continued to drive down the still, all too familiar road. Coming to the very end, she pulled into the dirt and gravel driveway and turned the car off.

Rachel shuffled around in her purse and pulled out the large, yellow envelope and got out of the car. Her red stiletto heels dug into the driveway and she could hear Dexter barking away. She fixed her white ribbed tank top so it didn't show too much cleavage and tried to push the nervous butterflies away.

"Oh shut up!" She heard his voice come from the inside of the house, sounding closer as he continued to yell at the dog.

Rachel took a deep breath and glanced around at the houses; it was the middle of August which means that the Parkers were vacationing over in Europe, the Fitzgerald's were at their cottage and the Schuester's were in New York or Florida, Rachel couldn't remember. What she could remember was that this house wasn't her fathers' and it still made her so nervous she could throw up.

The sound of the screen door shook Rachel out of her thoughts and took in a sharp breath as she took full sight of the tanned, muscular body that came from the house still yelling at the sand-colored Great Dane.

"May I help you, ma'am?" He smirked, not hiding the fact the he was checking her out.

Rachel immediately forced her lips into a straight line and tried to even out her breathing as she removed the sunglasses from her eyes and rested them on top of her wind-blown hair. The man's mouth opened in shock and he dropped the beer he was holding, making it spray all over the deck.

"Yes, actually," Rachel stated, placing her free hand on her hip and holding out the large envelope, "You can start by signing these God damn papers and give me a divorce!"

**_A/N: so there we go! i know it's short, but it's just the first chapter. trust me, they get alot longer lol.  
with alot more information and back story!_**

**_so tell me what you think &if you'll continue reading. :)_**

**_thanks guys! (L)  
_**


	2. Slam

**Chapter Two**

The man stared at Rachel as she retracted her hand and pulled the thick papers out.

"And look, I even idiot-proofed them so you should have no reason as to why you can't sign them," She shook her head.

"Rachel…" He breathed out, almost inaudibly as she continued rambling on about the papers.

The dog was still barking and now his bare feet smelled like beer. He watched as Rachel continued to speak but the words weren't making it to his ears.

"Dexter!" Rachel yelled trying to hush the dog.

"His name's not Dexter," The man shook his head, turning to the dog and ignoring the questioning glance from Rachel, "Bear, shut up!" The dog hushed and walked to stand at the edge of the porch, sniffing the air in front of him.

"Where's Dexter?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, letting her hands fall to her sides.

The man swallowed and stared at his long-gone wife, "He died last year."

Rachel's face turned soft as she let her eyes fall to the new dog, looking so much like the one she used to know, the one who used to comfort her when she and the man in front of her got into fights- the one she spent the night with before moving to New York.

The man cleared his throat, "What are you doing here, Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes flashed up to the dark, hazel eyes in front of her, "I told you! I sent you these papers five times since I left! You sent them back, every time! Is it really so-"

"You come back here," He began to smirk, shaking his head as he bent over to pick up the beer bottle and then displace it into the recycling bin beside him, "After seven years without a call, letter, or even a _song_," His smirk grew into a grin as Rachel's eyes narrowed at his tease, "And you haven't even said hello to your husband yet? How about we try this again?"

"Noah, I swear to God-"

"Babe, let's try this again," He smirked, turning around to enter the house.

"I'm not you're '_babe_' anymore, Noah!" Rachel screeched out, making Noah Puckerman turn around raise an eyebrow to her, "Just sign the damn papers!"

"Well aren't you a little bit aggressive?" Puck shook his head in mock disappointment, "How about we start out by, 'Hi honey, how has my husband been since I _ran out on him seven years ago_?'?"

Rachel stared at him and he stared back. She remained quiet as Puck thought back to see if Marcus and Daniel Berry mentioned anything to him about Rachel coming back from New York; if they had, he doesn't remember. His lips turned up into a smirk as he crossed his arms and made his way down the steps and to stand in front of her tense body; he always knew when she was nervous or upset about anything.

"I bet your fathers' don't even know you're back in Lima, do they?" Puck's smirk broadened as Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"Just sign the papers, Noah," Rachel tried again, this time her voice low, "Please."

Puck's smirk shrank back a little at her plead but he blinked and shrugged, "How about you go see your fathers and then come see me?"

He turned away and began walking back up the wooden stairs, hearing Rachel's shoes click after him, "Noah Puckerman! I've never asked you for anything in the world, all I'm asking is for you to sign these divorce papers!"

"Why?" Puck asked, stepping into the house and leaning out the open door to be directly in Rachel's face, "Why do you need them to be signed _right now_ after seven years?"

Rachel swallowed and blinked, not exactly ready to tell her husband that she was engaged to another man, "Because… because I've been sending these papers to you _for seven years_ and you haven't done anything about it! I need this signed, okay? This is the only thing left linking us and this God forsaken small town together! This life for me is over! I'm not some Lima freak anymore!" Rachel's eyebrows scrunched up as she pleaded her case, "I have a different life now where people appreciate and love me!"

Puck narrowed his eyes, "I'll sign the papers," Rachel's eyes lit up and she raised her hand to give him the papers but he shut the screen door, "But not right now."

Rachel's face went from happy to angry in two seconds as she watched her husband begin to close the heavy door, "Why not- just sign them!"

"The only reason I'm not signing them right now is because you've turned into some whiney little New York Broadway bitch and it's the only thing I know that'll fucking piss you off!" Puck smirked and slammed the door in her face.

Rachel gasped and stared at the door before hearing another slam from behind the house, signaling Puck had thought of her back up plan and shut the back door. It was common sense, but Rachel was surprised that he was so quick to think of her next plan. Sure, they were and still are married, and before they got married in Rachel's senior year had a huge history that was most likely still being discussed at the town's monthly party.

She turned away from the door and stepped down off the stairs, walking to her car before a thought flashed in her head. Smirking and raising an eyebrow, Rachel checked to see if Puck was looking out the windows and once she knew he wasn't, she made her way down the side of the house and into the garage that was hardly ever locked. She stopped and looked around, seeing how it's changed. It used to be Puck's old workshop with toolboxes and cases, scrap wood, and random nails and screws everywhere. Now it held a four-wheeler, boxes on the farthest side which Rachel knew where filled with random pictures of them and her memory box of the couple- the garage was neat and everything was labeled and in it's correct place.

Nothing like how it was when they used to live together.

Rachel swallowed the difficult and confused lump in her throat and walked over to the garage door, feeling for the spare key she had hidden in the fourth ledge, knowing Puck would've never found it. She sucked in a breath and smiled victoriously as she pulled the key out of the little ledge and exited the garage, giving one last look to the piled boxes in the corner.

Rachel grabbed the papers from their place on the hood of her car and walked quietly up the steps, opening the screen door and looking into the window just to make sure Puck wasn't in the living room. She slid the key into the lock and grinned when she realized he hadn't changed the locks.

Stepping into the house, she also surveyed how it had changed. The picture of the two of them at her high school graduation was no longer on the end table where it had been for the remaining senior year, the candles she had bought and placed on the shelf above their TV were also no longer there and her keyboard was no longer in the corner by the bay window that over looked the small stream.

Every picture of her and Puck were taken off the walls and replaced by other pictures, mostly of Puck and their friends who were still in Lima. The couch and tables were all still the same but the paint on the walls changed from a light gray to a warm, summer light blue. The doorway that separated the living room from the kitchen now held a swinging door and there was a finished rectangular hole that looked into the kitchen above the love seat, all which Rachel had continued bugging Puck to put in when they had moved into this house.

Her eyebrows furrowed up into confusion as she sat on the couch, smoothing out her skirt and crossing her legs. Why had he done all this after Rachel had left him?

"Damn it, woman!" Rachel jumped slightly at her husband's startled voice, "I locked the door, how'd you get- God damn it! Where's the spare key?!"

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see him coming out of the master bedroom. She didn't smile or smirk- she just stared. He stopped once he was in front of her and raised an eyebrow, "Give me the key, Rach."

"I see you did some renovations," Rachel raised an eyebrow in question and glanced over to the door and hole.

"I… I got bored," He stammered, "It does look better though, huh?"

"I told you," She nodded and softly put the pieces of paper on the table, "Noah, I just want you to sign the papers and I'll leave you alone."

Puck scoffed, "Did you go talk to your fathers before breaking into my house?"

"Breaking in?" Rachel scoffed back and was about to continue but Puck cut her off.

"Yes, breaking in!" He nodded, "I'll call the police! Lima hasn't had much going on lately so I know they'll be here within two minutes!"

"You wouldn't dare," Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Watch me," Puck smirked.

"You so wouldn't call the cops on your wife," Rachel shook her head, "That's not the Noah Puckerman I know."

"Well babe," Puck smirked, picking up the phone, "It's been seven years- the Puck you know is probably half way around the country; oh wait, that's you."

Rachel's mouth dropped as Puck started speaking to the police operator. She gasped and tried to get the phone out of his hand or at least distract him. This was not what she needed, she didn't need this to get out so she could be forever reminded about it on the tabloids and her marriage with Puck be broadcasted all over the US.

"Noah!" Rachel squealed as he picked her up and threw her over her shoulder, "Let me down! I'm wearing a skirt!"

"…Oh nothing, she was being violent so I had to restrain her," Puck informed the operator and slapped Rachel's bottom, "Oh, I'm sure she won't be harming me anytime soon. I just need you to get the Chief out here and bring her in… Really? That's awesome, thanks!"

"Noah, let me down!" Rachel squealed again, letting out an 'oof' when he jumped slightly to fix her weight distribution.

Puck let Rachel drop onto the couch (not so gracefully) and walked towards the door, opening the screen door and waiting for the police officer to come over.

"I can't believe you did that!" Rachel hissed out, going to stand next to him, "All you had to do was sign the damn papers!"

"Nah," Puck shrugged, smiling once he saw the cruiser, "Good, he's here."

Puck stepped down onto the porch but stayed in front of the door, blocking Rachel's way of getting out. After trying to push past him, she huffed in frustration and leaned over his broad shoulder to see the police cruiser behind her rental car.

"Hey bud," Puck called, ignoring the sweeping of Rachel's hair on his shoulder, "Thanks for picking up the call!"

"Not a problem," His voice came and Rachel grinned, "What seems to be the prob- Rachel?!"

"Finn!" Rachel's grin widened and she continuously tried to push Puck out of the way, but to no avail, "I'd come hug you but this lug won't move!"

Finn hurried up the steps with a huge grin on his face and side-stepped his tall best friend to hug Rachel, "I can't believe it's really you!"

"Finn!" Rachel squeezed him tightly, "How've you been?"

"I've been good!" Finn squeezed back, picking her petite body up and stepping into the room to let Puck in, "Damn, New York's been good to you!"

Rachel smirked and leaned back in one of her best friend's arms, "Thanks! How's life in Lima?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Finn smiled, leaning forward and brushing a kiss to Rachel's forehead, "I missed you, Rach! Spring Awakening is going well, I hear?"

"It's doing an amazing job and it's so much fun!" Rachel gushed, "I'm happy I went out there."

"Finn!" Puck's voice cut sharply through the friendly reunion.

"Sorry bud," Finn turned towards the dark haired one and raised an eyebrow, "What's the problem?"

"Get her out of my house!" Puck emphasized every word with hand motions as well.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her small hips, "Oh, grow up Noah!"

"That's what you called for?" Finn asked, looking between the two, "Your small, pretty, and petite ex-wife has come for a visit and you want me to throw her out?"

"Just get her out of my house!" Puck yelled again, emphasizing each word again.

"_Ex-wife_?" Rachel raised an eyebrow to Puck who was staring at Finn and then turned to the other male who was looking awkward standing in the middle of the two ex-or-soon-to-be-ex's quarrel, "Finn, we're still married."

"You guys are still _married_?" Finn asked Puck who just shrugged and adverted his eyes. Finn shook his head and turned to Rachel, "You're still married to him?"

"He won't sign the papers!" Rachel informed, motioning to the forgotten papers on the coffee table.

"Well then," Finn shrugged, "Puck, I can't do anything for you bud."

"What?" Puck roared, "She broke into my house!"

"You guys are still married, right?" Finn raised an eyebrow to his best friend who merely just stared back, "Well, if you're still married this house is just as much hers as it is yours."

"But we're separated!" Puck tried again.

"Nothing I can really do, Puck," Finn pressed his lips together and shrugged.

"Oh bullshit, you just don't want to fill out the paperwork for it!" Puck shook his head.

"Oh well," Finn laughed and turned to walk out the door, "It was nice seeing you again, Rach! We should go out for dinner while you're back, I've missed you."

"Sure thing," Rachel grinned, "I'll call you tomorrow!"

Puck and Rachel watched Finn leave the same way they watched him arrive, Puck blocked her way out and Rachel looking over his shoulder.

"Well that was nice," Rachel smiled, standing in front of Puck who was resting on the couch, "Want to know what would make this moment even more nicer?"

"Get out of my house, Berry!" Puck sighed out.

"My last name isn't Berry, not _legally_ anyway," Rachel narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her tank-top clad chest, "Not until you sign the papers!"

Puck shut his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, wishing her away with multiple curse words in mind.

"Don't curse in your head, Noah!" Rachel stomped her foot, "Sign the papers and I'll be on my way."

"On your way where, Rachel?" Puck rolled his eyes mentally, "Because your fathers' don't know you're here and on another note, they aren't even home!"

Rachel's bright eyes dimmed a moment before she raised an eyebrow, "Yes they are, don't lie to me."

"They went on vacation to France and won't be back home until the 20th."

"They didn't tell me that…" Rachel trailed off, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Yeah well," Puck stood up, pushing Rachel towards the door as he continued talking, "You didn't tell me about the fact you got a full ride to college half a country away until two days before you left, or the fact that you got onto Broadway which you still have yet to invite your husband to by the way- oh! Or how about the fact that you're engaged to someone else while you're still _married_ to me?"

Rachel was now standing outside with Puck leaning out the door staring at her with hurt in his eyes. She stared at him with big brown eyes in shock, "You know about that?"

"Babe," Puck shook his head, "Just because I'm in bum-fuck nowhere, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Noah, I-"

_Slam._

_**A/N: Heeey ! so i can't believe how many reviews i got for last chapter! it's simply amazing &you guys are way more amazing. (L)**_

_**so in light of the new episode of GLEE, i posted a new chapter &i hoped you guys loved it.  
**_

_**next chapter will explain everything to how Puck/Rachel got together to why they split up and stuff like that. **_

_**hopefully you guys watched 'Bad Reputation' (this weeks episode of Glee) so i don't ruin anything for you guys,**_

_**but did you LOVE the little scene with Puck/Rachel in her bedroom? i sure did! i absolutely love them together. the bad boy with the good girl- kinda like Jess/Rory from gilmore girls or Haley/Nathan from one tree hill. lol**_

_**oh well, i hope you guys liked this chapter &i get even more reviews than i did before! it's truly amazing the reviews you guys leave me! **_

_**tell me what you guys loved or whatever from this chapter &what you guys want to happen in future chapters, besides the obvious of the wanting puck &rachel to get together lol. **_

_**thanks for reading! (L) :)  
**_


	3. This is Weird

**Chapter Three**

After Rachel had gotten over the shock that Puck had known a lot more than she thought he did, she got into her rental car and drove to her house. The big blue house was silent and dark, a clear indication that Puck was correct about her fathers' leaving on vacation. She still had a key to the house so it was simple just to get in, but she felt weird. She would be alone in _this_ house for about five days which is longer than she had ever gone without her fathers coming home to her.

She finally got out of the car and up to the front door, unlocking it and walking in. It was dark and eerie in the house as she rolled her suitcase in and stopped in the front foyer. No doubt her fathers' had one of the biggest houses in Lima due to the fact Marcus was a successful lawyer and Daniel dealt with immigration laws for the government.

Rachel pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed-dial number 5, directly calling her Dad's cell phone. It rang five times and went to voice mail.

"Hi Dad, hi Daddy," Rachel greeted her fathers, sighing into the phone as she looked around at the foyer, "I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner but guess what? I'm in Lima!" She tried to sound enthusiastic but knowing she failed, "Well, I see you aren't here. I heard you're in France- thanks for telling me you were going on vacation; how thoughtful," Rachel's voice turned melodramatic as she continued, "It'd be nice for you to call me. I'm staying at home until next week so call my cell or the house phone; I'll talk to you soon."

Rachel pulled the phone away and tapped the end button. She sighed again and looked around at the foyer as she flicked on a light.

The foyer had a large, open entrance that held the spiral staircase on the right side as well as the large walk-in hall closet. On the left side showed the overly large, white and clean living room with black tables and shelves; in front of her there was a wide hallway that led to the kitchen and formal dining room.

Rachel sighed and ran a hand over the top of her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face and flicking off her shoes. Shrinking down four inches, she rolled her suitcase to the bottom stair of the wide spiral staircase and started up them. Once she climbed the 24 steps, she was welcome to yet another wide, white foyer with four bedrooms. Wheeling the suitcase to the very last door, she slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Like she thought before, this was weird. She hadn't been in this house, let alone her childhood room for 7 years. Flicking on the light, she noticed her fathers' hadn't changed a single thing. The walls were still a pastel yellow color, with white furniture and shelves. Her desk, which she spent so many hours filling out scholarship and college resumes on (she needed to be away from Puck then), still had loose papers and random CD cases. Her queen-sized bed was still in the middle of the furthest wall and looked like it hadn't been slept-in in years; the crisp white sheets were pulled back over the sky-blue fluffy comforter and the multiple amount of yellow, blue, and white pillows were lined up accordingly to size at the top of the bed. On each side of the bed had two night tables, one with a table light and the other with an alarm clock and a picture of her fathers' with her in the middle, all smiling brightly.

Rachel took in a deep breath and crossed the threshold for the room, pulling her suitcase behind her and closing the door. She took a few steps in and smiled, turning in a full circle slowly to see her entire room; it had been a while.

She let out a long breath and walked up to the large bay window that overlooked her backyard and the forest area. Her backyard now held a large pool that was covered with a blue tarp and the patio area was redone. They still had the fire pit in the back right corner and a gravel walkway leading up to it with bright green grass covering the yard.

After looking at the backyard she walked to her left and surveyed all her pictures of her high school years and a few before then that were framed and hung up- some of which were taken down and brought over to Puck's when she moved in with him at the beginning of her senior year. Scanning a couple more photos, Rachel stopped and looked at the middle one; it was a picture of her and Puck on their wedding day.

Puck still had his mohawk but cleaned up nicely in his all black suit with a hunter green satin tie. Rachel had a white, strapless, princess style dress on with layers of tulle and a green satin sash around her waist that matched Puck's tie. His arms were tightly around her waist, hugging her close to him with Rachel's arms resting lightly on his shoulders, her white and green rose bouquet resting on his back. Puck's lips were resting on Rachel's forehead, who was smiling softly.

That was before things went downhill.

Yes, Rachel understood they got married young, her being 17 and entering grade 12 and Puck being 18 and working two part-time jobs. Her fathers' actually had to sign their consent for her to get married, which should have been the deal breaker for her. But no, she hadn't listened to her family's worrisome thoughts and only continued on with the marriage to her boyfriend of two years.

Before their marriage, of course they had their ups and downs- what couple doesn't? During their first year of dating, Puck had actually cheated on her; but low and behold, Rachel forgave him. Puck didn't understand why- why did she forgive him for being such a crappy boyfriend? He was brood, mysterious, hardly trustworthy and he cheated on her! Everything he touched was tainted in some way, but Rachel chose not to believe it- she refused to see the bad in Puck when she believed there was so much good. But that doesn't mean she wasn't upset or disappointed, it just meant that they had another issue to work through (as if they didn't have any before).

Puck spent the rest of their first year making it up to her; whether it be taking her to see a musical production at the local theatre or winning a stupid stuffed animal for her at the Lima Fall Fair the town held every Halloween- he would do anything to see her eyes shining brilliantly and her beautiful smile brightening up his day.

Their second year of dating was easier now that they had made it through their first year. Rachel was certain that Puck would've broken up with her the moment she told him she wanted to wait until marriage, he didn't. And then after his homecoming game a couple months after their first year anniversary (and Rachel had told him the no-sex rule), he whispered 'I love you' with so much emotion that she was sure the real Puck had been replaced by an alien Puck.

Then on the night of his graduation, he was acting way too nervous for it just to be about walking across stage to receive his diploma. Rachel noticed the looks her fathers' were sending their way and the all too-bright smile Puck's mother was wearing and finally asked Puck what was going on. He didn't give her a direct answer, just turned the subject or exclaimed how relieved he was to finally be finished high school.

The sufficed with Rachel for the time being until they were in the backyard and cuddled up by the bonfire on a lounge chair. Rachel was between Puck's legs, her back against his chest while he absent-mindedly played with her hair and gnawed his lip raw. She asked him again what was bugging him and Puck just sighed and rolled his eyes, telling her they would talk about it later when they were alone.

"_Noah, if you're going to break up with me than just do it!" Rachel barked out, her eyebrows furrowing together over hurting eyes._

_Puck merely rolled his eyes, "We're not breaking up."_

"_Then what's wrong?" Rachel shook her head, "You got like this when you told me- Noah, you didn't che-"_

"_No!" Puck shook his head, anger bubbling in his veins, "Why would you ask me that?" Rachel's breathing got hitched and he sighed, "I would never cheat on you again- I told you that and I promised you."_

"_I know, but…" Rachel swallowed, "It's just, you're all nervous and fidgeting and changing the subject when I ask what's wrong- it's how you acted last year."_

"_I told you we'll talk about it when we're alone," Puck mumbled, his left jean pocket feeling heavier as they continued this little conversation._

"_No, either tell me now or I'm going home," Rachel crossed her arms._

"_Go home then," Puck shrugged, leaning back in the chair and calling her bluff._

"_Fine!" Rachel huffed out, standing up and beginning to march away in her white empire-waist summer dress in black flats._

_Puck furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head as he watched her descend through the crowd of people. _

"_Berry!" He called out once he couldn't locate her anymore, "Rach!"_

_He quickly got off the chair and briskly walked through the crowd, weaving in between family members to try to find exactly where Rachel had gone. Finally spotting her on the first step of the deck, Puck called out again._

_Rachel huffed out a sigh and crossed her arms, spinning around quickly and switching her weight to her left foot, "What, Noah?"_

"_You really want to know what I'm nervous about?" Puck asked, trying to sound angry but his throat grew tight with anxiety._

"_Do you really think we'd be in this position of me walking away and you chasing me like we're in some middle school gym class if I didn't want to know?" Rachel shot a question back, actually sounding mad._

_Puck growled in frustration and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out the small black velvet box, "Here!"_

_Rachel caught the object Puck threw at her and gazed down at it. The crowd of friends and family started hushing as Rachel glanced between the small, smooth box and up at her brooding but nervous boyfriend._

"_Noah, what is this?" She whispered out as she finally caught her voice._

"_It's a fucking engagement ring, Berry!" Puck barked out but his eyes seemed uneasy; like she would actually laugh at any moment, "It wasn't supposed to be like this but you were insistent and annoying and wouldn't shut up even though I told you that I wanted to wait until we were alone!"_

_Rachel gawked at Puck as her breathing hitched and stepped down from her place on the first wooden stair, making her way over to the muscular man in front of her, "You were going to ask me to marry you?"_

"_Yeah!" Puck stared at her in a matter-of-fact way, "But of course you had to ruin it with your attitude. I mean, come on! Every time I try to plan something nice for you, you bug me until I can't take it any longer and I just tell you," Rachel continued to make her way over to him as Puck continued to rant; the whole crowd was silent as they observed the couple, "This one time I wanted it to be a surprise and look! I didn't even get to purpose like a man! You take away my man-hood, Berry- did you know that? I'm whipped because of you!" Rachel blushed and stopped once they were a couple inches away from each other, "All I wanted was to prove to you that I was man enough to be your husband even though we're young."_

"_Really young," Rachel agreed and nodded._

"_Yeah, really young," Puck nodded, finally noticing how close they were, "Look at us- you drive me absolutely insane, you never shut up, you're always back-talking me and sometimes you make me want to light myself on fire!" Rachel tried to hide her forming smile and tears starting to swell up in her eyes; "And that! You cry at the most horrible moments possible! And about 90% of our conversations end up in fights and the other 10% is you singing," Rachel let out one breathy laugh and Puck started to smile, "But I wouldn't it for the world," Puck whispered out as he grabbed hold of Rachel's hips and brought her closer, "I can love you forever, I know that- you know that. Will you marry-"_

_Rachel held a finger up to her lips and smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, "You don't even have to ask; you know the answer."_

_Puck grinned and bent down to capture Rachel's lips with his. His family members and soon-to-be family members all whistled and cheered as Rachel smiled against his lips. Puck smiled and grabbed the velvet box from her hand, opening it and sliding the gold band with a princess cut diamond on her left ring finger. _

That summer was stressful for Rachel and Puck; they had to figure out where they would be living after they had gotten married, Rachel had to make sure she was registered for her senior year and on top of that, figure out what schools she would be applying to in the fall. They had gotten married two weeks before Rachel would start her last year of high school and within those two weeks that followed, they moved into their first home together and decorated it to their (more Rachel's) liking.

Going into her senior year was different without Puck there but she had Finn, Tina and Artie. She got all the classes she wanted and was granted a spare since she did a course online last year on top of her other school classes.

She hadn't even thought of what would happen in the future after she graduated high school but she knew right then that Rachel's future would involve Noah Puckerman. She didn't know she would be where she was now, she only hoped.

And hoped that Puck would support and follow her wherever she went, but that wasn't the case.

A couple months after they had gotten married and were resting in their home, Puck would continually tell her she deserved better and that they shouldn't have gotten married, to which Rachel would reply, "I married you, I want you- it may be true that I don't deserve you, but that's because you're way too good for me."

Puck would only scoff.

When she had started to apply for colleges, that's when Puck and Rachel had hit the peak of their relationship. He was always moody and worked way too many hours; often coming home late so Rachel didn't have to tell him that she applied to another school Puck could and would never get into. Even though the college thought for Puck was over (OSU didn't even accept him and that was his fall back school), he still felt bad tying Rachel down to Lima, Ohio- which is why he made her apply to New York School of Performing Arts.

Of course Rachel got into every school she applied for, some that she didn't even apply for asked if she would join the music program at the university with a full scholarship and resident facilities among other things but Rachel turned them down. She didn't need all that stuff when she had a perfectly good home with Puck in Lima. Sure, a full scholarship is nice and free residence with a few minutes away from each campus was even nicer, but she didn't want it- she wanted Noah Puckerman.

When she got her acceptance letter to New York with a full scholarship, Rachel hid it from Puck, insisting she hadn't heard from them yet when he had asked. She had major decisions to make and she didn't want Puck continually breaking into her thoughts and trying to convince her to go.

Once her fathers' found out she got accepted into New York, they asked whether she had told Puck yet to which she replied, "Of course he knows, we're talking about it now though." Or in other words, a complete lie.

This whole web of lies thing wasn't great for Rachel, seeming as how she lived with the person she was lying to and the other ones were her fathers'. She had multiple break downs behind closed doors and only had a week left to give the school her acceptance. On the final day, she picked New York and mailed them her final acceptance. Immediately, she felt horrible; she hadn't even discussed this life altering decision with her husband and dealt with this entirely on her own.

Rachel had three months to tell Puck but it was never the right time. When she finally built up the courage to tell him, he came home from working at the lumber yard in a horrible mood and exclaimed he got laid off. Not exactly the right time to tell your husband you accepted your dream school halfway across the country and away from him.

The second time Rachel thought she could tell him, his mother got a letter informing the family of Raymond Puckerman that he had died due to heart failure. Also not exactly the right time to tell your husband, whose father he hadn't seen since he was two years old had died, that she was leaving Ohio to go to New York.

Before Rachel knew it, she was a week away from freshman week. She still hadn't told Puck and she was seriously just thinking about aborting the whole idea and going to the dean of admissions at OSU and begging for her position back on the acceptance list; scholarship not needed.

But the moment that thought pushed it's way into Rachel's brain, Puck had found the acceptance letter to New York and her acceptance package she received after informing the school she would be attending there in the fall. Up until then, Puck had thought she was going to OSU. Not because Rachel had told him that, but because she told him that she still hadn't heard from New York; a horrible misjudgment on his side.

After a lot of yelling, tears (from the both of them), and Puck punching a hole through the wall he had walked out and returned the day before Rachel had to leave; another horrible misjudgment.

The whole two nights Puck had been gone, Rachel couldn't get a hold of him anywhere. He wasn't at Finn's since he came over after looking for his best friend himself and kept his other best friend company.

After he returned home, Rachel told Puck that she would call the school and take back her admission and just go to OSU but he wouldn't allow that. He just kept shaking his head calmly and told her that if she didn't go to New York, he would only blame himself.

"_Rachel, you have to go; it's as simple as that," Puck stated lowly, shrugging his shoulders and staring down at her as she sat on couch._

"_I'm not going, Noah!" Rachel shook her head again, standing up and looking into his eyes with sincerity, "It won't be your fault. I should've told you a while ago, I just didn't know how. I know now that it was because I can't stand the thought of being away from you- I'll just… I'll just call the dean for OSU tomorrow and see if I can get my position back."_

"_And what if you don't, babe?" Puck shook his head, "You won't be at school for a year and I won't let that happen- I won't let you turn out to be like me when you have so much more presented to you. You worked too hard to make your dreams come true and I won't let you turn them away."_

"_I'm not turning them away!" Rachel frantically shook her head, tears springing to her eyes, "I don't want to be away from you!"_

_Puck took in a shallow breath and Rachel could tell he was holding back tears, "Rachel-"_

"_Will you come with me then?" Rachel stared at him with hope shining through her tear filled eyes, "If you won't let me try at Ohio, you have to come with me!"_

"_What about our families, Rach?" Puck raised an eyebrow, "I have a job here, we have our house here, I have Finn and Mike and-"_

"_But you won't have _me_," Rachel whispered out, her voice shaking and tears finally slipping down her cheeks._

_Puck's heart broke as he casted his eyes down and tried to hold his composure, "Rachel, if you don't go to New York, you'll be settling for less than you deserve-"_

"_It doesn't matter what I deserve, it's what I _need_ and what I _want_!" Rachel tried again, staring at the top of his newly shaved head- his mohawk completely gone._

"_Exactly," Puck whispered out, lifting his eyes back and staring into her eyes, "This isn't what you want or need. Lima is nothing good for you and you deserve better."_

"_What is this truly about, Noah?" Rachel let out a sob, "And don't say it's for me because if it was truly for me, you'd let me do what I want."_

_Puck swallowed and closed his eyes, feeling Rachel's intense stare on him, "Rachel, if you stay here you'll be settling for less-"_

"_You already said that," Rachel whispered out._

"_You'll be settling for less," Puck stated again, finally opening his eyes and pausing for a moment before talking again, "You've been settling for less since you got with-"_

"_Don't you dare, Noah!" Rachel yelled suddenly, startling Puck, "Don't you dare use this for an excuse!"_

"_It's true!" Puck shook his head._

"_No it's not and you know it!" Rachel continued to yell, "If it's what's best for me and what's best for us as a whole, it's not settling for less!"_

"_Yes it is!" Puck yelled, stretching his arms wide, "This isn't the life you want! This house is a one floor with a fucking cellar, Rachel! You're used to a fucking mansion!"_

"_Stop using our life as a defense mechanism!" Rachel cried out, "I wouldn't care if we lived in a shack, Noah! As long as we love each other, right? That's what we promised each other when we got married!"_

"_I'm fucking serious Rachel," Puck shook his head, "If you don't go to New York- I'll always blame myself and know you could've done so much more with the life you should've had."_

"_Then come with me," Rachel whispered, her eyebrows scrunching up as she tried to hold back the sobs._

"_You know I can't," Puck swallowed, letting his eyes turn glossy as he looked at his broken wife._

_Rachel shook her head slowly as closed her eyes and let her head fall, "You can… you just don't want to…"_

"_Baby you know that's not it," He shook his head, walking over to her and pulling her closer._

_Rachel sobbed and shook her head again, pushing him away. She turned towards their bedroom and walked in, closing the door behind her and collapsing on the bed._

That night, Rachel slept next to Dexter- not her husband who she wouldn't know the next time they would be together. The next day she finished packing and her fathers' dropped her off at the airport and she settled into her dorm room. Her roommate, Mercedes Jones was also a talented singer and got to the school with a full scholarship as well; to this very day, they are still great friends. Mercedes was the one person she could truly talk to about all of her problems with Puck.

Just then, her reminiscing thoughts were cut off by the sound of her ringtone.

Rachel cleared her tight throat and walked over to her purse that she flung on her bed, pulling out her pink I-Phone and sliding the lock before putting it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," His voice sounds through the phone and she smiles through the guilt.

All this time has past and she still hadn't learned not to lie.

"Hey Jess," Rachel forced out, "Sorry I didn't call you when I got off the plane- busy, you know?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Jesse replied, "How was your flight?"

Rachel continued talking to Jesse for ten minutes until claiming she was very tired from the flight and seeing her fathers' again and after exchanging 'I love you's', they hung up and Rachel sat on her bed. She sighed and bit her lip, looking towards the door of her attached bathroom that was styled in white and pastel pink, deciding to have a shower.

Once she was showered, she walked to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of boy-cut underwear and a tank top, pulling them on and slipping into bed. Sighing again, she let herself fall into a restless sleep.

Yes, this was weird.

**_A/N: Hey guys! long chapter! :P_**

**_well, thank you for all the reviews you've given me! it means so much to me. i have over 1OO story alert subscribers which is pretty much astonishing to me! so thank you for that as well._**

**_this chapter was basically their background history and very different from Sweet Home Alabama- but remember when i said 'loosely based on SHA'? yeah, that's why. lol_**

**_i hope it didn't bore you too much with not much dialogue but a couple flashback scenes! i know this sounds cocky, but i love the flashback of when Puck purposes lol. it just seems like something they would do. :P_**

**_so let me know what you think. next chapter we see Rachel/Finn friendship and more of a background on why Rachel sent Puck the divorce papers so i'd love you're guys' imput!_**

**_oh! &another thing, you'll see who Puck cheats on Rachel with. it's not Quinn, so get that out of your mind now lol. :P  
no illegitimate babies in my story. (you'll find out in chapter... 5 or 6 i believe?)_**

**_please please please review! (so cliche but it makes me feel incredibly happy to read your guys' thoughts on the chapter!)_**

**_thanks for reading guys! (L)  
_**


	4. Left Behind

_**A/N: soo thank you for all the positive reviews! it's absolutely incredible. i don't think i've gotten so many reviews with so little chapters. this story is kicking ass with the story alerts &it just makes me feel so great, so thank you everyone! i just wanted to get that out there! **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**Chapter Four**

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun streamed down on her from the window above her head. It took her a couple moments to remember where she was as she glanced around at her childhood room. She sat up and let out a heavy breath, looking towards her alarm clock that read '10:03AM'.

The house was still extremely quiet, not like she was used to. When she used to live here, her fathers' always woke up at 7:30AM, claiming they had much to do in the short day. After moving in with Puck, he always waited in bed for her to wake up so they could start their day together, eating breakfast, laughing and kissing at the table in the kitchen or on the couch in the living room. And at her apartment back in New York, Jesse usually spent the night and he already had breakfast waiting for her in the kitchen as she woke up- alone.

That's one thing she constantly compared Jesse to Puck; one is very modern with showing his affection, while the other one knows exactly- without being asked- what she wants.

But as she sat in her bed, listening intently to the surrounding sounds, or lack there of, she was missing her apartment back home. Even when Jesse wasn't there, the walls were thin and she could hear her neighbor's waking up and starting their days.

Her stomach growled and she finally decided to wake up and go downstairs, hoping there was food in the kitchen. Grabbing her cell phone and slipping on a pair of running shorts, she made her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, her feet thumping against the black and white marble tiles.

Rachel walked into the large, black and silver kitchen and placing her cell phone on the dark marble island before making her way to the refrigerator. She pulled the stainless-steel fridge open and peered inside, seeing eggs and a couple different vegetables. She opened the freezer part of it, seeing sausages, bread, chicken fingers, and a couple bottles of wine.

Deciding she would make an omelet, she pulled the eggs and vegetables out and placing them on the counter. She started chopping up a green pepper when the doorbell rang.

She looked down at herself and made her way over to the door, pulling it open a couple inches.

"What are you doing?" Finn's voice asked amusedly.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well," Finn smiled and held up a take home bag from Dunkin' Donuts, "I got some breakfast, thought I'd come over and we can catch up?"

Rachel bit her lip and flashed her eyes between Finn and the bag, "Uh, sure. Come in, excuse my appearance though."

"Don't even," Finn smiled, slipping in through the small crack and raising an eyebrow as Rachel shut the door, "You always look great, even though you just got out of bed."

"I didn't think anybody was coming over," Rachel revealed, "But thank you."

"Hungry?" Finn grinned to her.

"Starved," Rachel exclaimed dramatically.

He laughed and made his way to the kitchen with Rachel following him, "I got you a lemon tea with honey and a whole-wheat and honey bagel with nothing on it," Finn grinned as he took a seat in at the island, "I remembered that's what you always had before school so hopefully you still like it."

"It's wonderful," Rachel smiled, taking a small sip of the tea before putting the eggs and vegetables away, "Thank you, Finn."

"Not a problem," Finn smiled as she took a seat opposite of him, "So how's Rachel Be- Puckerman?" His face turned into confusion, "Rachel Puckerman still, right?"

"Unfortunately," Rachel sighed, taking a piece of the bagel and popping it into her mouth, "Yum."

"Glad you like it," The tall man smiled, "So what was that all about yesterday? I didn't know you two were still married."

"Noah won't sigh the papers," Rachel stated, taking a sip of tea.

"Oh," Finn nodded, trailing off, "I didn't know- Puck told me that you sent him divorce papers a year after you left, but he didn't tell me he didn't sign."

Rachel shrugged, "He sent them back every time."

Finn bit his lip, looking awkward as he engaged in a conversation with his best friend's wife- his childhood best friend that he hasn't seen for more than 5 years, "I thought he signed them."

"Everyone did," Rachel nodded, "But he didn't. And now I've come so he doesn't have an excuse _not_ to sign them."

Finn was silent for a moment as he sipped at his coffee. Finally he looked up to her and sighed, "You didn't come to my wedding."

"I know," Rachel whispered out and frowned, "It was nothing personal Finn, I promise- not with you at least."

Finn sighed, "I wanted you there- I need you there, Rach."

"I know," She whispered again, "I'm so sorry."

Finn was silent again for a moment, not knowing what to say. He couldn't possibly lie to his friend and say that it was okay and all was forgiven, but he felt as if he didn't say it- she would leave again.

"You don't have to say anything," Rachel broke into his thoughts, "I understand."

"I don't think you do," Finn frowned but then changed his tone and gave her a tight smile, "So New York, huh? That's some big stuff right there."

"I don't want to talk about New York," Rachel shook her head.

"Well, uh…" Finn trailed off, looking awkwardly around the kitchen to see if anything would spark his interest, "The weather is-"

"Really?" Rachel scoffed with amusement, "We're going to talk about the weather?"

"I don't know what to say…" Finn trailed off again, his body tensing with the awkwardness he felt.

"Tell me…" Rachel thought for a moment, trying to save Finn from his self- some things never change, "You can tell me about you're wife; I hear congratulations are in order."

Finn grinned again and Rachel matched it, "Who'd you hear that from?"

"I have my ways," Rachel smiled, "But congratulations soon-to-be dad- twins?!"

Finn nodded slowly, "Crazy, huh?"

"Too crazy," Rachel smiled and listened to Finn continue speaking about his wife, Quinn and her random cravings in the middle of the night. She listened to his proud voice as he tried to reenact the first time he heard their heartbeats and how he was still nervous and scared to be a father.

"I mean, what if I drop them on their heads?!" Finn expressed with fearful eyes.

"You're going to be fine, Finn," Rachel nodded, "Want to know how I know?"

"How exactly would you know?" Finn scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Because you are the most caring person I know," Rachel smiled, "Who was it that helped me with the stupid hockey players after they slushied me in our senior year?"

"Me," He mumbled, "But that's different."

"How?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You knew exactly what to say and you made me feel better; they never touched me again."

"That was because Puck and I beat the living crap out of them when you were having a nap after school," Finn mumbled again.

"I know," Rachel smirked, "Trust me, Finn- you're going to be a great dad."

It was silent again and Finn kept flashing his eyes from the table to Rachel's eyes. In the small moments where she could see his eyes, they looked worrisome and uneasy again like how they did when they weren't talking about the prospect of him being a father.

"What's going on, Finn?" Rachel finally asked, her eyebrow rising.

Finn shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing."

"I know when something's bothering you," Rachel admitted, "So tell me."

Finn sighed and looked around before his eyes finally landed on Rachel's, "Puck was pretty broken up when you sent him those divorce papers, Rach."

Rachel sighed, she knew this was coming. It was basically a written rule where best friends would protect and stand up for best friends- but Finn was Rachel's friend first, so why is he defending Puck?

"Well, I was pretty broken up when he consistently told me, I was better off without him," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"He was upset that you didn't tell him-"

"And that's his excuse for not coming to New York with his wife?" Rachel cut Finn off, her eyes burning into his as her anger and annoyance started to show, "It was his idea for me to even apply to that stupid school! And _then_ he gets upset because I chose it?"

"Rachel-"

"No, Finn!" Rachel shook her head, "It wasn't fair, okay? I can't believe you're taking his side over this? Wasn't it you that told me, 'no matter what, I'll always be there for you'?"

"Rachel!"

"Finn, you were my friend first!"

"Listen to me!" Finn stared back, waiting a moment before continuing just to see if Rachel would interrupt him, "Okay, I'm not choosing sides. I'm Switzerland, okay?" Rachel just stared at him, "I understand that it was his idea and he shouldn't be angry that you chose it; I understand that, okay?" Rachel said nothing, "But you have to see it from his side-"

"But-"

"I said listen," Finn interrupted, "You have to see it from Puck's side. Imagine that the place you grew up in, the places all your guys' memories were, where you got married and had a house and your families, friends, work was _here_, okay?" Rachel sighed and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Finn to continue, "Imagine that your wife wanted to leave this all behind and go to New York."

"He made me go!" Rachel stated quickly, afraid Finn would cut her off.

"He didn't want to hold you back anymore," Finn stated lowly.

"He wasn't holding me back!" Rachel shook her head.

"That's why you filed for divorce?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

Rachel let her mouth drop slowly, her eyebrows scrunching down in a scowl, "That's a low blow."

"I'm just trying to understand, Rach?" Finn shrugged, "You guys went from completely in love to Puck freaking out at work a year after you leave, saying that you wanted to divorce him."

"Finn, it wasn't fair to me," Rachel shook her head, "He hardly talked to me, he wouldn't come see me and I didn't have time to come back here. We spent Christmas apart for the first time in 3 years; he didn't even call me on my birthday," Her throat grew tight as she remembered crying so many nights over her shattering marriage and not being able to help it, "Do you know what it's like not being able to see someone you love _so much_, for an entire year? I didn't know what to do, Finn! It was either being stuck in this marriage and not being able to move forward with my life or being able to put it behind me and move on."

Rachel shrugged and adverted her eyes, staring more intently on the paper cup that held her more than likely cold tea. She blinked away the memories of her freshman year of college and shook her heard slightly; she was in a better place now. She had support in Jesse and had success on Broadway.

"You did the only logical thing you could do?" Finn stated as more a question than a response.

"If I wanted my life back," Rachel shrugged.

"You know…" Finn trailed off, licking his dry lips before continuing, "Even though you left, you're still one of my best friends."

This comment made Rachel lift her eyes, staring into Finn's saddened eyes, "Am I?"

"No matter what, I'll always be there for you," Finn whispered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks," Rachel stated again, looking over his features, "Hey, you have scruff on your face."

Finn laughed, happy that the tension was lifting from the room, "And you have boobs."

"Hey!" Rachel laughed.

"Kidding," Finn blushed, "Listen, remember the bon fire at the fair grounds Lima has every August?" Rachel nodded, "It's happening tonight."

"Really?" Rachel smiled; she used to love going there.

Finn nodded, "Want to go?"

"With you?" Rachel smirked, obviously teasing him. Finn's smile turned into a grin, "Well, Finn Hudson- hitting on a married girl, while you're married too- what has this world come to?"

"It's how I make a living," Finn smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "No but seriously, want to? It'll be great to catch up more; you can finally meet Quinn."

"Uh, I guess," Rachel shrugged, "I'll meet you there; how does that sounds?"

"It sounds great," Finn revealed, standing up.

"You're leaving?" Rachel asked, her eyes glancing to the stainless-steel stove and seeing it was already 12:30.

"I'm meeting up with…" Finn stopped talking but Rachel knew who he was about to say.

"It's okay, you can talk about Noah, Finn," Rachel smiled, but not letting it reach her eyes.

Finn didn't notice, "Well, yeah. I'm meeting up with him; we're buying some wood."

"Okay," Rachel nodded, standing up as Finn did and started walking him to the door.

"It was nice catching up," Finn revealed, grinning to her.

Rachel nodded again, "Yeah it was. Hey, Finn?"

"Hm?" He made an inquiring noise as he pulled on his running shoes.

"I'm really happy you're happy," Rachel smiled, "I missed you a lot."

Finn stood up again and smiled at her warmly, "I missed you too." Rachel leaned forward and enveloped Finn in a tight hug; he picked her up and made a groaning noise, "Oh, I don't think I can do that anymore."

Rachel laughed as he put her back down, "You're not that old."

"Old enough," Finn smirked.

"You can't be old because that means I am."

"Well…" Finn trailed off, smiling with amusement.

"Hey!" Rachel mock gasped, smacking his shoulder, "Get out of here you big goof."

"Alright, alright!" Finn smiled, leaning against the screen door to open it before turning back to look at her, "Hey, Rach?"

"Yeah, Finn?" Rachel asked, laughing.

"When you left here, Puck wasn't the only person you left behind."

Rachel frowned at his remark and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "I know… I'm sorry about that."

Finn nodded and stepped out of the house, walking to his truck. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, "I'll see you around 7. Bye Rachel."

Rachel smiled and waved as she leaned on the door before closing it.

This small town was making her head hurt, as well as her heart.

**_A/N: heey! so that was kind of a filler chapter, i know! but finn/rachel friendship woo! lol, &someone gave me the idea of having Quinn the "always-pregnant-lady" from SHA lol.  
to be honest, i didn't know if i wanted to write quinn in, but i'm kinda happy i did- thoughts?_**

**_so from here, where do you think puck/rachel relationship is going to go?  
what do you want to happen?  
anything specific that you'd like me to put in? quotes, maybe?  
tell me &if i realllly like it, you'll get a special surprise..  
perhaps a one-shot dedicated to you or a specific chapter from this story. (tell me what one in the reevieww *shameless plug :P )_**

**_alright, thank you for reading! let me know what you guys think!_**

**_reviews are GREATLY appreciated! :D  
_**


	5. Stubborn Ass

**_A/N: hey guys! here's the next chapter! i was going to put it up last night because glee was on! but that's the reason i didn't lol. i went straight to bed right after! :P_**

**_who else loved jazzy/sexy puck? 'cause i DEFINITELY did. :)_**

**_also, i have noticed i had 69 reviews (ignoring my child side and giggle at it) i want to say thanks to everyone! this is simply amazing!  
i also want to thank everyone for subscribing this to their alerts &for favouriting it. it makes me smile!  
_**

**_ALRIGHT, ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**Chapter Five**

After Finn had gone home, Rachel tried her fathers' again with no answer. After having a shower, she got dressed in a white empire waist dress with spaghetti straps and a pink floral print that landed about mid-thigh and made her tanned skin glow. She pulled her hair back in a straight pony-tail with her bangs hanging loosely on her forehead and slipped on a pair of coral ballet flats.

After grabbing a fitted jean jacket just in case it got colder, she grabbed her car keys and sunglasses and walked out of the house. She got in the car, threw the jacket in the passenger seat and made her way to the grocery store, picking up some necessities and dropping them off back at the house before getting back in her car and driving to her previous house.

Knocking on the door, she sighed and bit her lip, anxiety building up in her stomach to make her throat tight.

She heard Bear barking loudly from in the backyard and waited a few more minutes before realizing that Puck was more than likely in the backyard. She walked off the wooden deck and walked along the house, entering the back yard and seeing Puck using the electric-sander on a piece of wood that was attached to others to make a large rectangle. He had his black aviator's on, with large red ear protectors on, black board shorts with a white design which made his bare chest and muscular back shine with sweat in the sun.

Puck had his back to Rachel but she knew how concentrated he was on this project so she took the liberty of sitting on the top step of the back deck. She let her head rest in her hand as her elbow rested on her knee. Puck continued to work through the random bark of Bear who was looking between Rachel and his master.

This is how Rachel liked Puck- silent and working.

A couple minutes later, Puck turned the sander off and wiped the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead, glancing up at the blistering heat. Rachel could feel the sun tanning her shoulders as she continued sitting on the deck and waiting for Puck to acknowledge her.

He pulled the ear protectors off and let them rest on his neck, rubbing a hand through his shaved head and turning around.

"Jesus Christ!" He gasped, bringing a hand up to his chest as he stumbled back.

Rachel blinked and let her mouth fall open, "Noah, do not swear!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Puck tried to regain his breathing, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"What question do you want me to answer first?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Puck sighed and rubbed a hand over his head, "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't sign the papers last night," Rachel shrugged.

"And what makes you think I'm going to sign them now?" Puck asked while scoffing.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to make your life hell until you do," Rachel shrugged plainly, coming to the conclusion easily.

"You're only here for a short amount of time, babe," Puck rolled his eyes, turning back to his wooden project to clean up some pieces of random garbage and then making his way over to the recycling bin beside her.

"Doesn't mean I can't accomplish it while I'm here."

"You wouldn't succeed," Puck shrugged plainly, letting his hands fall to his hips lazily.

"You don't think so huh?" Rachel laughed, "Why not?"

"Because I know you," Puck tilted his chin up as he responded, "You're not evil enough to make my life hell," He smirked, "But you were evil enough to cheat on me when you went to New York."

"I wouldn't talk about cheating, Noah," Rachel narrowed her eyes even though it wasn't visible through her dark sunglasses. She got up and stood in front of Puck, placing her hands on her hips and shifting her weight to her right foot, "But you would know all the signs for it, wouldn't you?"

"Low-blow Berry," Puck shook his head, "But I told you about it so I wasn't completely in the wrong. You _however_ didn't call or email me to announce your happy engagement."

"You didn't call or email me for a whole year after I left- not even on my birthday or Christmas!" Rachel shot back, raising an eyebrow, "So why should I have called you?"

"Whatever," Puck rolled his eyes and looked to the house.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Rachel narrowed her eyes again, "I'm happier now, Noah. Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"And marrying that twinkle-toed, glittery Broadway star will make you happy?" Puck scoffed with amusement, "I don't think so."

"You have no right to judge who I love, Noah!" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "And he's not just a twinkle-toed, glittery Broadway star!"

"So you admit he's all those things?" Puck smirked.

"What?" Rachel stammered.

"Okay, I just don't get it, babe!" Puck shook his head, the stupid smirk still plastered on his face, "You go from a badass like me- _with muscles_ and who actually loves you for you and not for your fame," Puck furrowed his eyebrows, "To some stupid, scrawny person who sings like Justin Timberlake and is most likely doing all of this for publicity."

Rachel gasped; how dare he question her relationship? How dare he think for a second she would be so stupid as to believe in a relationship that was for publicity- that was not Jesse! Jesse loved and cared for her- he's not someone to exploit their relationship for his own success.

"How dare you?" Rachel's face turned into a scowl, "You don't know my relationship with Jesse!"

"See!" Puck laughed humorlessly, "His name just screams twinkle-toed fairy!"

"Stop it!" Rachel smacked Puck's shoulder, "Don't be rude! Jesse is a great guy and he's nice to me! He doesn't question my love for him like you always did!"

Puck rolled his eyes, "No guy is ever going to be good enough for you, babe- and the ones who _think_ they are, are lower than the ones who know they aren't!"

"Jesse is _too_ good for me!" Rachel protested, "If anything it's me who's not deserving of him."

"Did he tell you that?" Puck raised an eyebrow with anger lacing every word. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows but before she could interject, Puck continued, "Do you honestly believe that, Rach?"

"Yes, I do!" Rachel nodded.

"Than he's at the very bottom of the list, Rachel."

Rachel didn't mistake the second meaning in his last sentence but chose to ignore it. Her eyes were so narrowed and on top of the rage that was furrowing in her little body, she could hardly see straight, "Stop putting Jesse down!"

"You deserve so much more than him," Puck stated after a couple moments of tension-filled silence, "You've changed, babe."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together and watched as he turned around and took the three steps in one stride, "Do not walk away from me, Noah!"

Rachel followed Puck into the house that was once theirs and instantly located the untouched divorced papers that were on his coffee table. Puck had just walked into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a beer in his right hand, to see Rachel glaring at him, her sunglasses now on top of her head.

"Still here?" Puck shook his head, placing his sunglasses on the table and plopping down on the couch.

He grabbed the remote and Rachel let her mouth fall open in anger and shock that he would just tune her out with the TV with the noise of football coming through the speakers, "Noah!"

"You're in the way babe," Puck blinked up at her innocently and then to where the TV would be sitting if Rachel wasn't in front of it.

"Noah!" Rachel stated again, "Don't ignore me!"

Puck sighed and glanced from her stomach and up to her face, "What do you want?"

"Can you just sign the papers?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "Just sign them and I'll leave you alone."

"And what if I don't want you to leave me alone?" Puck smirked, taking a swig of his beer.

Rachel stammered again, blood rising from her throat and knowing Puck was taking great pleasure in that. He loved to see her flustered- but she wasn't going to let that happen anymore. She refused to be the someone she left back here when she went to New York. She was reinvented and was no longer the Rachel he knew- she was a better Rachel.

"Just sign the papers," Rachel mumbled, adverting her gaze.

Why is she turning into the Rachel he knew…?

"Get me that pen over there," Puck nodded to the ledge in the hold that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"Really?" Rachel's eyes flashed back to Puck's and hope was shining through them.

"No," Puck laughed.

"Noah!" Rachel yelled, placing her hands on her hips- typical Rachel Berry stance.

Puck laughed and nodded, "Seriously get me the pen, I'll sign."

Rachel didn't question this time and turned her body to grab the pen from the ledge, quickly handing it over to her (soon-to-be-ex) husband.

Just as he placed the pen to the paper, Rachel swallowed the little bit of guilt and sadness she felt. She took in a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"How did I change?" She mumbled out.

Puck raised an eyebrow and looked up at her confused face. He brought his hand and pen away from the paper and let it rest on his knee, "What?"

"You said- outside- that I changed," Rachel softly spoke, raising her eyebrow, "How?"

Puck blinked and looked down, "You're not the same Rachel I know."

"Which is a good thing," Rachel was still whispering.

Puck shrugged, "You were great before, Rach. You're not the same Rachel I knew."

"Why?"

"First off," Puck looked back up to his wife, "You would've never dated a Broadway star."

"How would you know?" Rachel narrowed her eyes in defense, "I was married to you when I went out there."

"You still are married to me at the moment," Puck mumbled, his eyes flashing something that Rachel couldn't place, "And second of all, you wouldn't date someone for publicity."

Rachel's mouth dropped, "You seriously think I'm that shallow?"

"Tell me one thing," Puck narrowed his eyes, "Does Jeffery know that you're married?"

"Who's Jeffery?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and then shook her head, "Jesse, Noah- his name's Jesse."

"Whatever," Puck waved his hand in a dismissive way, "You didn't answer my question."

"No," Rachel sighed, crossing her arms, "He doesn't know about us."

"Well, you didn't tell him about us when you got together right?" Puck questioned again.

"Would you date someone who was married?" Rachel shot back.

"Is married," Puck corrected, "But on some level you didn't tell him because you were afraid he'd say no right?"

"Obviously," Rachel raised an eyebrow, trying to see his point.

"And you thought it would ruin your guys' chemistry on stage," Puck stated but before Rachel could protest he held his hand up and continued, "Don't say you didn't think about that because I know you did."

"I don't see what you're point is, Noah."

"You didn't tell Jeffery, or Jason or whatever his name is because you were afraid of ruining your Broadway career," Puck concluded, "Which means that you didn't tell him because once you guys were dating it would ruin your relationship as a couple as well on stage and it would basically just put your public career right down the gutter."

"Do you realize how confusing that is, Noah?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You understand it," Puck nodded, "Don't act like you don't."

"So, on some level you're saying that I'm only dating Jesse to further my career which is why I didn't tell him about us," Rachel let her arms fall to her hips, "You only believe so little of me, Noah?"

"I know you better than you know yourself, babe," Puck stared at her and leaned forward to press the pen on the paper, "It makes sense that you would do something like that to make your dreams come true."

"You're ridiculous," Rachel spat out and feeling tears spring up in her eyes; "Just sign the papers so I can be on the next flight out of here!"

Puck shook his head almost invisibly and roll his eyes. He pulled back without signing and slapped his hands on his knees, "Oh my God, I almost forgot!"

"What?" Rachel asked, looking between the paper and his face, "Can't it wait until you sign the papers?"

"I have a date tonight!" Puck shook his head in mock confusion, "I can't believe I would forget that!"

"Great for you," Rachel tilted her head, "Sign the papers please!"

Puck clicked his tongue and took a breath in while pursing his lips, "Ah, I don't think so- not yet."

Rachel let her mouth fall open- it was so close! "Noah, sign the damn papers!"

"I don't think so," Puck shook his head again, "There's a lot of big words in here that I don't know, how do I know you're not scamming me out of everything. I should get Finn to look over these, he's in the law force, and he could help me."

"You just told me you know me better than I know myself!" Rachel yelled in anger, "You should know that those papers are just to divorce us and nothing else! You have nothing that I want!"

Something flashed in Puck's eyes and once it was gone, he smirked; "Oh well, it's better if I get someone to look over these."

"You're such a stubborn ass!"

**_A/N: so that was chapter five! let's try to get to 100 reviewwws! :) we still have about 30 to go, but we can make that happen right?_**

**_haha, i got some great feedback from you guys last chapter and it made me squeal with delight. lol so thank you for the suggestions and i will try very hard to work them into the story!  
(the last line in this chapter was also a suggestion so thank you. :] ) _**

**_alright, let me know what you guys suggest! i love reading them &i responded to some of you! i'm still going through some and hopefully i get to all of you! thanks so much guys!_**

**_i love reading all your guys' thoughts and suggestions so thank you again! (L)  
_**


	6. No Air Here

**_A/N: heeey! thanks for all the reviews! you guys have given me great ideas and i love you all! we have 86 reviews! woooo!  
maybe soooooon we'll have 100! :)_**

**_this is slightly longer than regular chapters and that's because next chapter is shorter. _**

**_well, with that being said:  
_**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!  
_**

**Chapter Six**

Arriving back home at her fathers' house after Puck had pushed her out (once again), she had about an hour until Finn was expecting her at the fair grounds with most likely his wife and the friends she had left behind. She cooked herself some dinner and after freshening up; Rachel traded her flats in for some coral high heels and pulled on her jean jacket before getting in her car and heading over.

She took in a deep breath as she heard a song that was popular for her in middle school once she reached the fair grounds and parked the car. Rachel licked her glossy lips and got out, grabbing her purse on the way. She smiled softly as she looked around at everyone having a good time around the huge bon-fire, someone strumming a guitar and singing into the microphone on the little stage that was built about 100 yards away from everyone at the fire.

Yeah, she sort of/kind of missed it here.

Rachel glanced around to make sure no cars were coming and crossed the small parking lot before going past the little gate. She glanced around at the familiar faces- some not so familiar- and took in her surroundings. She hadn't been to one of these in forever, not since she and Puck were actually emotionally involved- not like how it is now with only legal documents forcing them together.

She took in another breath, trying to put the memories away and once the performer on stage stopped and introduced another song, she heard her cell phone go off. Knowing it was Jesse, she smiled.

"Hey you!" Rachel smiled into the phone, hoping Jesse would finally take away the memories that had just invaded her thoughts.

"Hey babe," Jesse responded, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to distract myself," Rachel sighed and tried to get rid of the words Puck had said earlier, "I love you, you know that? I really do love you."

_That sounded sincere._

"I love you too," He laughed, "Having fun?"

"Oh, plenty," She sarcastically remarked, glancing around again in hopes of seeing Finn. She sighed and turned away from the performer, hoping Jesse could hear her, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Jesse's voice was serious, "I don't know why you didn't want me to come down there with you- this is probably the longest time we've been away from each other since we got together."

"It's just…" Rachel took in a breath and glanced around again, "Oh!" She spotted Finn, "I have to go- but I love you _so_ much, okay?"

"I love you a lot more," Rachel smiled softly, _this is why we're together_, "I hope you're having fun and you'll see me before you know it."

"Sounds great," Rachel smiled, bringing the phone away from her ear and tapping the end button before placing it back in her purse and briskly walking over to Finn.

"Hey!" Finn greeted, bringing Rachel in for a hug, "I was looking for you."

"Well, here I am!" Rachel smiled brightly but it was still tight, "I thought I saw you talking to someone."

"You did," Finn nodded, suddenly looking uneasy, "But he left."

"He?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I thought it was your wifey."

"No, it was your hubby," Finn raised an eyebrow back.

"Oh," Rachel nodded, "Well…"

"Sorry," Finn shifted his feet, "He told me that you know he's here with a date."

Rachel nodded, trying to hide the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, "It's fine. I'm with Jesse, remember?"

Finn nodded, still uneasy, "Well, you're okay, right?"

"I'm fine, Finn."

"As long as you're okay," Finn nodded once again, "I can go beat his ass up if you need me to."

Rachel laughed at the thought, "I'm seriously fine, Finn. Don't you worry! Where is your wife? I need to meet her."

"She's getting some cotton candy," Finn informed, absentmindedly looking around.

"From here, really?" Rachel screwed her face up with disgust at the memory of the horrible candy floss she had gotten food poisoning from.

"Pregnancy and the cravings," Finn mock tsk'd, shrugging his shoulders.

Rachel laughed and smiled up at him. She glanced around absentmindedly and from one direction saw a pretty, blonde girl wobbling over to them. Quinn, Rachel presumed, had a nice empire waist dress on with a relaxed red cardigan over top, framing her large belly that was basically the size of a beach ball.

"How many months did you say she was again?" Rachel mumbled, her gaze fixated on Quinn's stomach.

Finn laughed and greeted his wife, "Hey babe, there's someone I want you to meet." Quinn smiled softly at Rachel and waited for Finn to introduce them, "Rachel, this is Quinn, my wife- Quinn this is Rachel, I've known her since elementary schoo-"

"Rachel?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and looked between Finn and Rachel expectantly, "Rachel, Rachel? Puck's Rachel?"

"Oh, okay…" Rachel trailed off, slightly offended, "Never have I been so known as to be someone's property."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Quinn's eyes went wide, "I didn't mean it like that. Just those two big idiot's talk about you constantly," Finn blushed and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought they were making you up."

"Oh," Rachel nodded, "Well, they weren't. Hopefully you've only heard good things about me."

Rachel was merely joking and chuckled to herself as Quinn masked the awkward glance on her face, "Of course."

Rachel knew she was lying.

"Alright," Finn interrupted, "There's too much estrogen here for me, so I'm going to go find Artie."

Before they could say anything more, Finn walked off and left the two girls alone. Rachel smiled awkwardly at her, not knowing what to say while Quinn looked around with a hand on her belly.

"So, I'm sorry," Quinn looked uneasy, "I mean, about um… calling you 'Puck's Rachel', I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay," Rachel nodded, "I mean; I've been gone so long I guess people would refer to me as 'Puck's Rachel'."

"Yeah, but we just met…" Quinn trailed off and then shook her head, "How about we start over? Hi, I'm Quinn," She stuck her hand out, "I'm married to your childhood best friend, I'm Puck's cousin, and… Oh! I'm pregnant with boy twins," Rachel laughed and stuck her hand out. And then as an after thought, Quinn shook her head, "Oh! Don't tell Finn! He wanted it to be a surprise."

Rachel nodded, "Secret's safe with me."

"Good," Quinn seemed to calm down.

"Wait, you're Puck's cousin?" The brunette asked, "Why haven't I met you before?"

"Oh, I don't know," Quinn shrugged, "I haven't seen Puck since we were babies- and then I think when you guys got married I was in Africa."

"Oh, really?" Rachel's eyes widened with surprise, "Africa? That's crazy."

"Yeah, I was doing some volunteer stuff with my church," Quinn grinned, "It was absolutely insane!"

"That's so cool," Rachel nodded, "I never did anything like that."

"You went to New York!" Quinn interjected, "That's something crazy."

Rachel shrugged, "Nothing too exciting."

"Oh come on!" The blonde grinned, "Broadway? That is most definitely something! I actually have tickets to go see your show near Christmas- I'm really excited."

"Really?" Rachel smiled, "You and Finn?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, he got me them for our anniversary!"

Rachel smiled and looked around at the mention of Finn, "Well maybe we can meet up after the show and get some dinner or something."

"That would be amazing," Quinn nodded and then saw how Rachel's eyes grew slightly wide, "What's wrong?"

"What?" Rachel asked, still staring in a certain direction that made her want to scream. Quinn followed her gaze and quickly turned back to the girl in front of her.

"Oh Rachel…"

"Hm?" Rachel asked, snapping her attention back to Quinn, "Oh, it's nothing."

"You know," Quinn started, staring sincerely into Rachel's eyes, "If you ever want to talk or just hang out, just give me a call, okay?"

"Oh, I'm okay. Don't worry, Quinn," Rachel shook her head, her eyes flashing over Quinn's shoulder before looking back.

"It's not just for you," Quinn smirked with amusement flickering in her eyes, "In a couple of months, I'm going to be in a house with three different boys. I think it's only natural for me to surround myself with women until then."

Rachel laughed, seeing her point, "Alright- yeah, that would actually be really great. Thanks, Quinn."

"Anytime," Quinn smiled and glanced over her shoulder again, "And don't worry about him."

"Who?" Rachel asked, trying to play it nonchalant.

"You know who," Quinn turned back, her smile completely genuine, "Rachel, people who are meant to be together, always find a way to each other."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm here to give him a divorce, Quinn."

Quinn shrugged, "I know that. But I'm not quite sure you do."

"What do you mean?" Rachel tilted her head, "I obviously know that. Why else would I be here?"

"Rachel," Quinn started, once again looking over her shoulder, "Love is messy, alright? But I can definitely see it between you guys and it doesn't come around that often," She pursed her lips, "But when it does, you have to take it and hold on to it like a lifesaver."

"Okay, I don't want to be rude Quinn, but whatever you heard about Puck and I," Rachel took in a breath, shaking her head and looked over her shoulder again at the direct second his eyes linked with hers, "We're done."

Quinn let out a breathy chuckle, shaking her head, "You can convince everyone else that, but I'm not that easily persuaded. Why else do you think he sent those papers back every time, Rachel?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together and looked away from his dark eyes, trying to regain some thought. She looked at Quinn, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Quinn smiled, "Rachel, Puck isn't the same guy you left back here; he's grown so much. Don't tell him I told you this, okay? But-"

"Hey guys!" A person's voice filtered through her ears as he spoke into the microphone, "How is everyone doing?"

Rachel and Quinn turned to the stage and looked to see a man walk on stage. The man smiled to the crowd as they clapped for him.

He licked his lips and smiled at the small crowd, "Alright, well I'm Matt Sandy and I'm going to play some stuff for you tonight. Mostly covers, so I hope you enjoy!"

Rachel clapped along with the crowd and Quinn let out a 'woo'. Soon, the sounds of 'Sweet Caroline' came from his guitar and Rachel's eyes widened as her thoughts brought on the memory of Puck singing this to her their first Christmas together as a married couple.

_Rachel came out of the bedroom in a pair of hot pink sweatpants, a white tank top and a zip-up grey hoodie over that. She wore grey UGGS that Puck had gotten her for her birthday the previous month and her hair was up in a messy bun, little hairs falling out of the knot on top of her head to frame her face. It was the night before Christmas and they were planning on having brunch with Rachel's dads and dinner with Puck's mother and sister._

_The living room had the Christmas tree, all decorated and lit up with a mass amount of presents underneath. They already had four garbage bags full of presents for their family members next to the door for tomorrow and had just finished wrapping them._

_It was already dark; being almost midnight and the snow was falling freely in big white puffs. The furnace was set to the highest setting but it was still cold in the house; cold enough for Puck to bring home a small portable heater from work and constantly have it going in their bedroom. _

_Rachel smiled at seeing Puck lounging on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table with his Gibson guitar in his lap, randomly plucking and tuning the strings. He had a pair of black pajama bottoms on and a plaid, flannel button shirt that was only half way done-up. His half was growing out, but still held the mohawk he's had since junior year._

_She walked up behind and leaned over his shoulder while resting her hand on the side of his head, her ribcage resting on the backing of the couch. She kissed his shoulder, his neck and then his temple as he continued strumming the guitar, "What are you playing?"_

_Puck shrugged, pursing his lips and turned his head to look at her. Rachel quickly leaned forward and kissed him briefly on the lips before pulling back, "Just randomly playing- nothing significant."_

_Rachel nodded and stood up, walking around and into the kitchen after hearing the kettle whistle. She made herself and Puck a hot chocolate before coming back into the living room. She took a seat beside him on the couch, bringing her legs up to her chest and resting the mug on her knees. Puck leaned forward and took a sip of his hot chocolate before leaning back and resting his head on the back of the couch._

"_I still think we should get a swinging door," Rachel admitted, watching Puck's eyes roll and his head turn to look at her, "Merry Christmas to me?"_

"_No," Puck shook his head, his lips turning into a smile, "Those fucking boots are happy birthday/merry Christmas to you."_

"_Oh come on!" Rachel smiled, "Baby, it would look so good, trust me!"_

"_I do trust you," Puck nodded, "I just don't want to do it, I have no time."_

"_You're off for a week!" Rachel argued, "That's way more than enough time do everything."_

_Puck rolled his eyes again, "That big present right there that's for me, better not be a door cut in half."_

_Rachel laughed at the present she had to wrap in the bedroom. It was actually the PS3 he had wanted for a while now inside a bigger box. Rachel knew he would know what it was if it was smaller._

"_What if it is?" Rachel joked._

"_Than I'll kill myself with it," Puck blinked at her._

"_That is a horrible thing to say, Noah!" Rachel coughed on her hot chocolate._

"_Just joking, babe," Puck smiled and rested the guitar on the floor next to him._

_Rachel shook her head and placed her mug on the table next to Puck's. She sat back on the couch, leaning into Puck who instantly lifted an arm to rest around her. She could never get over how easy it was for them. They knew exactly how to respond to each other's movements and without even thinking about it; it was natural for them._

_Rachel relaxed into Puck's arms as he rubbed his thumb along her hip bone, "Play something for me."_

"_What?" Puck asked, lifting his head to stare down at the top of her messy hair._

"_You haven't played for me in a really long time," Rachel frowned, picking her head off Puck's shoulder and placed her chin where his arm and shoulder met, "Play something for me- anything."_

_Puck raised an eyebrow to his wife and let out a little breath before taking his arm away from her and picking the guitar up. He strummed a few chords and looked at her expectantly._

"_No," Rachel clued in, smirking, "An actual song!" Her smile faded a bit into a soft one and she continued with her voice low, "Play for me."_

_Puck shivered at the huskiness of her voice and started strumming again, smirking as he sang the first line-_

"_Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong,"_

_Puck smiled at her and Rachel grinned._

"_Wasn't the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out,  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline."_

_Rachel smiled and sang along with him for the background. Puck grinned and continued with the rest of the song. She smiled after he finished and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his._

"_Thank you," She mumbled against his lips._

_Puck shrugged, still kissing her and putting the guitar on the floor, "Anything for you babe."_

_She made a mewling sound as Puck placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer. Puck smiled as he deepened the kiss and let Rachel push him back on the couch, her resting between his legs._

"_Am I going to get lucky?" Puck asked, smirking against her lips._

_Rachel raised her eyebrow teasingly, her eyes growing slightly darker as Puck raised his hand to push away some loose hair, resting it against her cheek and his other arm bringing her closer to him._

"_Merry Christmas to you," Rachel whispered out huskily against his lips and reattached them._

The man on stage, Matt, got everyone singing the chorus and was grinning from ear to ear as he continued strumming his guitar.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked as Rachel continued staring at the performance, "You look like you're about to be sick."

"I… I just need… I need some air," Rachel stammered, glancing from the stage to Quinn, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Rachel, we're at the fair grounds. There's nothing but air here!" Quinn called out to the small brunette who had already begun walking away.

**_A/N: so that's chapter six! thoughts? likes, dislikes?_**

**_i used a quote from brooke davis of One Tree Hill and this suggestion was from: _**Maiqu. **_so thank you for that!_**

**_i'm planning on having a full out flashback chapter, so you understand some of their past. any suggestions you would like to see?  
_**

**_thanks again so much guys for checking this story out & taking the time to review! it's simply amazing with how much feedback i'm getting for it! so thank you, thank you, thank you!_**

**_:)  
_**


	7. She Wanted This

**_A/N: AHHH! sooo close. three more reviews and we would've been at 100. i was holding back a day to see if i would get those reviews, but nooo. you guys like to subscribe to alerts more! lol, just kidding. :D_**

**_ wellll, i understand this is a short one but the next chapter is a flashback one &longer, i promise.  
oh ! &jesse is going to be featured in the 9th chapter. so all you jesse fans out there, hold on! :D_**

**_thanks for all my reviews last chapter, you guys seriously does not know how much it means to me. it's simply incredible. (L)_**

_NOW ON WITH THE STORY! _**_  
_**

**Chapter Seven**

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just tell her," Finn shook his head, taking a swig of his beer; "You're an idiot."

"Thanks bud," Puck scoffed, "I love how you're so honest."

"Did you know I went to go talk to her today?" Finn revealed, looking over to him from the very top of the bleachers that were away from the bon fire.

Puck raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "She came over today- after you left my place."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Finn shrugged, "You guys are messy."

Puck rolled his eyes and finished his bottle of Budweiser, "Like you would know anything about it."

"Actually, yeah I do, Puck!" Finn blinked to his best friend, "No thanks to you. I had to hear it from my best friend, who I haven't talked to in nearly two years."

"What are you going on about?" Puck scoffed again, wondering where all this hostility came from.

"You lied to me, Puck!" Finn shook his head, "You flat out lied to me about you going to New York for Christmas when she left. She told me you didn't go see her; I actually had to hide something from my best friend, do you know how that feels?" Puck continued to stare at him, and Finn just laughed, "Oh, well actually you do, don't you? You also lied to me about signing the divorce papers! How could you keep that hidden from me? Puck, that's not something you hide from your supposed best friend."

"Whatever, you don't know anything you're talking about!" Puck narrowed his eyes, "I went to New York to surprise her! Dude, I've never seen anything like it; it's so different from here and everything she deserves!" Finn furrowed his eyebrows and Puck shook his head, "I had two choices for myself, okay? I either had to be miserable and let her go or grow up and be the man she deserves."

"But she chose _you_, dude!" Finn argued, "She wanted to be _with you_!"

"And what type of man would I be if I told her not to follow her dreams?" Puck stared at his best friend. He's never said anything like this before- Puck's the type of man to keep his problems to himself, not share them to the world.

"So why didn't you just go with her?" The taller one asked after a moment of silence, finishing his beer, "And follow her dreams with her? Dude, that's all she wanted."

"Because she deserved better than me," Puck swallowed, chugging his untouched beer and letting it fall under the bleachers. His back pocket felt heavier than the time it held the beginning of all this mess, "But I got her to New York and that's the only thing that matters."

"So, you're saying that making her leave you is the only thing that matters?" Finn scoffed.

"Well, when you say it like that…" Puck narrowed his eyes.

"You broke her heart Puck," Finn admitted, "That's just not right; you either have to tell her what you just told me, or you have to let her go so she can be happier than she is right now."

"Whatever man," Puck rolled his eyes but then saw Rachel briskly walking out the gates, "Dude, is that Rachel?"

"Yeah," Finn nodded slowly, "She was with Quinn."

"Well, she looks like she's about to cry."

"I'll talk to Quinn," Finn called out, but Puck was already chasing after her.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Finn called out, hoping he found her before Puck did.

"I'm over here, Finn," Rachel spoke softly, her gaze fixed on the spot below her feet.

Finn looked to see a pair of heels that had been taken off and a pair of small tanned feet beside them. She was sitting on a rock, her feet a couple inches from the grass covered ground.

"You okay?" Finn asked, towering over her, "I saw you run off and I talked to Quinn- she said you looked as if your were going to spew."

Rachel just shrugged, not feeling in the mood to talk about everything yet; she needed to think.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked yet another question, obviously not taking the hint from Rachel. In his defense, he was slow when it came to these things.

Rachel moved over on the rock, making room for her tall friend who most likely wouldn't leave her alone until she discussed something with him.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Finn raised an eyebrow, sitting down beside her, "Rach, you can tell me anything."

His knees were bent as his feet rested on the ground and he leaned forward, resting an elbow on one with his head in his hand and the other hand resting on Rachel's tanned knee, "Come on, Rach."

Rachel sighed and smiled tightly at him, "I don't understand how I can feel one way about someone in one minute and then completely different the next."

"You're not feeling sick?" Finn asked, squeezing his hand over her joint.

Rachel let out a breathy laugh, knowing Finn wouldn't understand it, "I'm not feeling sick, Finn; I'm fine- better than."

"Okay, I may be dumb but I know when you're lying to me," Finn laughed, "What's going on in your little head, midget?"

Rachel laughed at her high school nickname, "I can't believe he's here with Santana, of all people. That's just dirty and not right and if I ask you if he's full on dating her and I receive the answer I know I'm going to get I think I may full out slap her and him."

Finn nodded, "He's not dating her- I think he's just bored."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter- in respect for me, he shouldn't be here with Santana."

"In respect _for me_, you shouldn't be engaged to another man."

Rachel froze at the sound of his voice behind her and Finn. Finn stilled his hand that had been pulsing over her knee soothingly and looked behind him.

"Oh, hey Puck."

"Can I talk to my wife?" Puck asked, but with the way his words were lacing with something, he didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

Finn raised an eyebrow to Rachel who nodded and he stood up, "Alright, well… come and find me later than I guess, okay?"

"Sounds good," Rachel nodded and watched as Finn walked off.

Puck walked over and sat next to Rachel, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, "It shouldn't be a concern to you who I bring to these things."

"As long as we're married it's a concern to me," Rachel informed with her face completely serious.

"Yeah, well it shouldn't be that long anymore," Puck shot back. Rachel raised an eyebrow with confusion etched across her face and Puck pulled something out of his back pocket, "Here."

Rachel took the paper from his hand, "What's this?"

"What do you think it is?" Puck raised an eyebrow, his face angry, "It's the God damn divorce papers, Rachel; I signed them."

"You did?" Rachel asked in disbelief but when Puck's eyes flashed with even more anger, she nodded, "Thanks Noah."

"Yeah, whatever."

Puck stood up and began to walk away but Rachel started talking again, "Being back here- I've forgotten how lovely it is."

"You've seen your house, my house and here," Puck scoffed as he turned back to look at her, "How lovely could it be?"

"I drove by the bridge today," Rachel smiled, "I remember the summer after we first started dating and it was you, Finn and I. You told me that your girlfriend needed to be badass, so you-"

"Made you jump off the very top of the bridge," Puck finished, nodding, "I told you it was the most badass thing you could do; and you did it."

Rachel grinned, "That's when I still wore knee socks."

"I loved your knee socks," Puck admitted, "Just the right amount of naughty catholic school girl."

"You're so lewd," Rachel shook her head.

"You loved it," Puck smirked and Rachel caught the past tense verb.

"It was entertaining," Rachel admitted. They were silent for a moment while they basked in their own memories. Finally, Rachel started talking again, "There are so many memories in this town that I love and that I wish I could go back to. I love my new life but being back here is…" Rachel trailed off, shaking her head, "This one fits so well too, Noah."

"Who said it has to be either or?" Puck shook his head, "Rach, you can have roots and wings."

Rachel looked down at the papers in her hands, "I don't know how to balance it."

"Just try," Puck shrugged, sticking his hands in his front pockets, "Everybody's missed you here."

She took a deep breath before looking up at her soon-to-be-ex-husband, "Does that include you?"

Puck was silent and he bit his lip, "Rach, I want you to be happy, okay? If Jesse will make you happy, go be with him."

"But-"

"Go home, Rachel. You got what you came here for," Puck swallowed, "Go home."

He turned around without another word and Rachel watched as he walked away.

Rachel felt as if she was being punched in the stomach and could only relate to how Puck must've felt watching her walk away seven years ago.

After debating whether or not to go back to the party feeling the way she did, she ended up going home.

She stopped at the corner store to pick up some stamps and then headed home. She sealed the divorce papers in the envelope and put multiple stamps to make sure it got to New York before sliding it into the post box at the end of her road and heading home.

Rachel turned in early that night.

And it wasn't because of the fact that she felt sick over her new split.

This was what she wanted.

She wanted this.

**_A/N: soo, there was chapter 7! how'd you guys like it?_**

**_yes, i know it's short. but besides that, tell me what you think!_**

**_&future chapters, what would you guys like me to include?  
any specific quotes?_**

**_next chapter you'll see the 'so i can kiss you anytime i want' quote, but it's set to glee! so i didn't think it would be that good to follow everything from SHA! (meaning, i put it into my own :D)_**

**_also, you'll see more about the cheating on puck's behalf._**

**_i think chapter ten is going to fast forward things a little bit. the beginning will be more about jesse's arrival &how she's conflicted about her life in new york to her life in lima but after that it'll be a bit more quick. &her fathers are coming in next chappy!_**

**_after that chapter, it'll be back to normal.  
_**

**_uhmmm, what else... oh!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! :D_**

**_(very cliche... i know. but i enjoy reading your guys' thoughts. it makes me happy!)  
_**


	8. AN :

_**Hey guys, sooo uploading chapters is being extremely weird for me right now, it won't load properly so I'm just writing you this in hopes of you understanding. Lol**_

_**Following this, I'll be posting the next chapter for you guys but it won't let me write anything on it. :S I dunno, but it'll be posted soon! Sorry for the fake email people who have this on their alerts, sorry for the confusion. **_

_**Well! I wanted to get this up sooner, but anyways here it is. :) lol I hope you guys like it and hopefully you'll get warm fuzzy feelings from the flashbacks. :) **_

_**Please leave a review &tell me what you guys think should happen &what you guys would like me to put in. it would be amazing to get your point of views.**_

_**I can't remember who it was , &I'm sorry for that but they wanted to see a flashback of the wedding between Puck &Rachel and I will be incorporating that into the story. Probably when Rachel/Jesse are planning their wedding (which will be a fly by chapter; it'll basically be a filler because- to be honest, I don't like St. Berry lol.) So I'm just going to make that an easy read- hardly any dialogue except for the flashback Rachel will have of her first wedding.**_

_**Thank you soo much for all the reviews you guys have wrote, you seriously have noo idea how much it truly means to me. It brings a smile to my face every time I read one- so as cliché as it sounds, please leave one! :P**_

_**Chapter eight will be posted extremely soon!**_

_**Thanks guys.**_

_**p.s. I'm going on vacation this weekend; MAY 2-4!Lol. Camping for me &four-wheeling with my brothers and boyfriend lol. so I don't know when I'll be posting the story. Maybe late Monday or Tuesday. **_

_**If you guys have a long weekend, what are your plans? :)**_


	9. Dreaming Memories

**Chapter Eight**

"_I don't want to talk to you right now!" _

"_Rachel, please!"_

"_Dude, just leave her alone."_

"_Rachel- baby, please just let me explain!"_

"_Puck! Seriously, just leave her alone!"_

"_Finn, shut up! Rachel, listen to me!"_

"_No! Give me some time!"_

"_Please, Rachel- don't break up with me!"_

"_You heard her man; just give her some time!"_

"_Finn's taking me home, I'll talk to you later."_

"_Baby, please! I can't handle it if you're going to break up with me!"_

"_Noah!" Rachel yelled at him, turned and stopped walking, "What do you expect me to do, huh? I can't believe you would tell me at school, in front of everyone!" Rachel continued yelling, it was just after lunch period and most students were in their classes. Her eyes were welling with tears and it made her screaming voice raspy but she continued, "Do you know how badly you've hurt me? You've basically ripped out my heart, spit on it, and then kicked it in the garbage! I can't look at you without feeling like I'm going to burst into tears! And I can't look at her without wanting to scratch her eyes out! So if you'd kindly give me some time to think this over, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"_

_Puck stared at his girlfriend of nine months; her unshed tears were making her eyes glisten, her usual smile was replaced with a tight line and her eyebrows were furrowed with hurt. Then he glanced to his best friend who just took a step in front of his girlfriend, almost as if protecting her from him. His friends' eyes were throwing daggers at him and his girlfriend couldn't even look at him._

_He caused this look on both of their faces; why would he do this?_

"_Baby," Puck started as his throat began to clench, "I can't believe I did this; I'm so, so, so sorry; but I told you, shouldn't that count for something?"_

"_Puck, I can't believe I'm going to say this to you but just _fuck off_, okay? Rachel can't take you right now, and frankly, I can't either," Finn shook his head with disappointment and ushered Rachel into his car._

_Rachel swallowed and turned to look at Puck with hurt-filled eyes, "I'm sorry, but I can't even look at you right now."_

_Puck's heart broke and blood rushed to his ears, blocking everything but Rachel out._

"_I'll just… I'll just talk to you tomorrow, Noah."_

_After her first Friday in a while crying into a pillow and sobbing until her head hurt, she called Puck as soon as she woke up on Saturday morning. He picked up on the first ring and told her he'll be there in twenty minutes._

_He tapped on her bedroom window before entering. It was nearly 8 in the morning and her fathers had already gone to work, but he knew Rachel wouldn't have wanted to leave her room to go open the door so he decided for the window._

"_Was it only a kiss?" Rachel mumbled from her spot on her bed._

_She still hadn't changed out of her pajamas, brushed her teeth, or moved from her spot that she woke up in. Her eyes were red and puffy so she didn't need a mirror to prove it, she knew she had horrible morning breath, but it didn't matter to her. She was hurting and she didn't care if Puck saw it._

"_Only a kiss," Puck confirmed, "And it was the worst mistake of my life."_

"_Why?" Rachel still wasn't looking at him as he stood near the bay window._

"_Because it wasn't with you-"_

"_No, not that," Rachel shook her head, "Why did you kiss her?"_

_It was silent for a moment until Puck shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "I don't know. And I know that's a shit answer, Rach, I know that but I honestly don't know. I wish I could tell you it was because I was drunk, but that wasn't the case. And I wish that I could tell you that Santana kissed me, but I don't even know how it started. It didn't mean a thing to me, it was only a kiss, baby- I promise you and it will never, _ever_ happen again!"_

"_I don't understand why you would do something like this, Noah?" Rachel let her voice break as she stared up at the ceiling, "I don't understand how you can feel nothing when you kiss her because why would you have kissed her if you didn't feel anything?"_

"_Because you have my heart, Rachel. Everything means nothing to me if it's not with you," Puck admitted, finally walking away from the window and over to her, "I don't have feelings for her because you have every part of my heart with you. You're the only thing I think about- you're constantly on my mind; I don't know what happened at that party. You weren't there and it was a fucking stupid moment of weakness."_

"_Noah-"_

"_Rachel," Puck sat beside her on the bed and grabbed her hand that was over her face, making her look at him; "It won't happen again, I swear it. You have to believe me."_

"_Noah-"_

"_Baby, please just look at me," Puck pleaded, "I need you to look at me like you did before- I need you, Rachel, I need you to tell me you can forgive me because I truly can't handle it if you don't."_

_Rachel bit her lip and looked over to his; his eyes were glistening and red- much like hers were. Her face didn't mask the hurt that she was feeling or the tiredness she felt. Puck brought her hand up to his cheek, the heel of her palm resting on the side of his mouth._

"_Baby, I need you," Puck pleaded again while kissing her wrist. His voice was low as he continued; "You make me a better person; that person who kissed Santana-" Rachel's face turned into a deeper hurt while Puck continued talking against her hand, "I don't even know that person or where he came from- I need you in my life, Rachel. I can't even think of a life without you there for me to hold or kiss or talk to the way we do; you make me better, baby."_

_Rachel felt a tugging at her heart that said forgive him while her brain was telling her to make him leave. She was conflicted about her feelings towards this boy in front of her who she had more feelings for than a person her age was supposed to feel._

"_Noah, I can't-"_

"_No, baby you have to!" Puck cut her off._

"_Let me finish," Rachel stared at him, "Noah, I can't… feel my arm," Rachel motioned to the hand he was holding onto tightly. Immediately, Puck dropped her arm and stared at her to continue, "But if what your saying is all true-"_

"_It is, baby! Everything!"_

"_And you won't even _think_ about cheating on me-"_

"_Not even in the mind, it's out- never again!"_

"_And no more secrets, ever!"_

"_Never, baby."_

"_Then come here right now and kiss me," Rachel whispered out as her voice cracked. She brought her hands up to wrap around Puck's face, bringing their lips closer._

_Puck kissed her fiercely and with the most passion and honesty he could manage. He lowered himself down, lining their bodies together and pulling her flush against him. Rachel pulled away and stared sternly at him._

"_And you're not allowed to be alone with Santana, ever!" Rachel narrowed her eyes, "I don't care if I sound like a jealous or possessive girlfriend, whatever- never, Noah Puckerman or you won't be forgiven so easily."_

"_I won't even look at her," Puck promised and then smiled, "You forgive me?"_

"_I can't think of a life without being able to hold you, or kiss you, or talk to you like this either," Rachel revealed as her voice cracked with how lowly she was speaking. Her voice was slow and full of sincerity, "You have my heart too; yes, I forgive you."_

"_Thank fuck," Puck breathed out, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck._

"_What did I say about swearing, Noah!"_

Rachel jolted awake and blinked, trying to get the memory-filled dreams out of her thoughts.

The divorce papers were finally on the way to the lawyer in New York who would be filing them soon so Jesse and her could have a great wedding and spend the rest of their lives together.

And this time, it'll work out.

No more cheating or lying.

Glancing over to her clock, she saw it was nearly 1 in the morning. Deciding to have a quick shower, hoping it would wash away her sub-conscious; she got up from the bed and stripped of her clothes.

After she was freshly showered, Rachel dressed in a long t-shirt belonging to Jesse and hoped the smell would make her dream of him once she finally got back to sleep.

"_I don't know why you can't help me!" Rachel shook her head, sitting on the plastic covered floor and sliding the paint brush over the trim._

"_I told you," Puck rolled his eyes and slapped a hand on the strings of his guitar, making the light tune stop suddenly, "If you want our living room to look horrible- I'll help you. If you don't, shut your yap."_

"_Noah!" Rachel gasped and snapped her attention over to her newly wedded husband who was grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and moved over a bit, her painting overalls making the thin plastic crinkle, "There is no need to be rude."_

"_Painting is your thing, babe. I helped set it up and pick some of the colors," Puck shrugged and rested back on the plastic covered couch, his bare back sticking to the material._

_Rachel scoffed, "You taped the plastic to the floor and got the primer- on second thought, you didn't even pick the primer! I was the one who told you to get that one! You literally just _picked up_ the can of primer and that's it."_

_Puck smirked and started plucking a couple strings while watching his wife paint the borders of the room. He started strumming the guitar and let his voice carry out a song that reminded him of her:_

"_I love the way twirl your hair  
Those overalls and _wife beaters_ you wear  
The way you'd smile  
_Painting our room_  
Hot Sunday afternoons,"_

_Rachel laughed at the change of the song and looked over her shoulder, shoot him a wink, "I love your voice, babe."_

"_You're the talent, baby," Puck smirked, slapping the strings to stop the tune, "You're definitely going to go somewhere with that; even with a husband like me."_

"_Do not say anything like that, Noah Puckerman!" Rachel warned, pointing the paint brush at him, "I love you."_

_Puck smiled, "I love you too, babe."_

_They had moved into their new house two weeks ago and after many fights of which color they would use for which room, they had finally decided on a contemporary grey that matched the furniture. Rachel had already started school and had decided to paint over a weekend when she didn't have too much homework. She was currently wearing a pair of painting overalls she used for painting at her fathers' house and one of Puck's black wife-beaters. She had drips of white primer paint on her bare feet, her hands, and a couple smears on her forehead from where she would wipe the back of her hand._

_All the windows were open, letting a light breeze come through to let out the smell of paint and the sun was shining brightly into the room. She had cut her hair after the wedding; it was now a little lower than her shoulders and was currently up in a messy ponytail, most of her hair falling out._

"_It would be finished faster if you helped, you lazy bum!" Rachel tried to persuade him as she got up on her knees, resting one hand on the floor and dipped the paint brush on the paint before lowering herself and smearing it on the remainder of the trim for this wall, "You don't have to do trim! I'll let you do the rolling!"_

"_Hm, I don't think so babe," Puck shook his head and watched Rachel continue to paint, the position of her body making Puck smirk, "Besides, I'm getting a great view right now."_

_Rachel wiggled her hips for Puck's delight before laughing and straightening up after he whistled at her. She remained on her knees but turned her head over her shoulder, "I've been sitting on my butt for two hours; it's comfortable to paint like this, okay?"_

"_I'm not complaining," Puck smirked, pursing his lips, "Get back to painting."_

"_You're ridiculous," Rachel rolled her eyes._

"_Says the girl who has paint all over her face."_

"_Says the boy who's sitting there doing nothing."_

"_I like my life," Puck laughed, "I have a house right out of high school, two awesome jobs, my girl's still in high school which makes me feel like the male-version of a cougar," Rachel laughed and continued to paint as he continued himself, "And said girl who's my wife will paint without my help."_

"_Is that why you married me, Noah?" Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and straightened up, glancing over her shoulder, "Just to make me do things you don't want to do?"_

"_No," Puck smirked, standing up and walking over to her, "Well, yeah among other things."_

"_Well why'd you marry me then?" Rachel placed her hands on her hips and stared up at him._

_Puck grinned, crouching down and leaning forward to hover over her lips before whispering:_

"_So I can kiss you anytime I want."_

Rachel groaned as she felt herself wake up again from yet another memory like dream. Why did she keep having these?

Is it possible to shoot your sub-conscious?

She glanced over at the clock and noting that it was nearly 6, she flopped over on her back, debating whether or not to just wake up.

Finally deciding to wake up, she stalked out of her room after pulling on a pair of running shorts, with coffee on the brain and headed towards the kitchen. After making sure the coffee-maker was ready, she sat on one of the stools at the island and laid her head on the cool marble counter-top.

Her head snapped up as she heard something rummaging in the living room. Her breath quickened as she swallowed nervously and looked around for something to protect herself. Rachel grabbed a knife as quietly as she could and tip-toed out of the kitchen, lining her body up with the walls as she came to the entrance of the living room.

There was a single light coming, with hushed and muffled voices whispering to each other.

"I guess that's her rental car in the driveway," One voice whispered.

Rachel gasped and dropped the knife, making it clash against the ground. She stepped out of the darkness and her eyes were wide.

"Daddy!" Rachel breathed out, her eyes starting to glisten with tears, "Dad!"

"Rachel, honey!" Daniel- her daddy- clutched at his heart, "You scared us. What are you doing here, darling? We got your message last night and were on the first plane back here!"

Rachel shook her head and crossed the distance to hug both of her fathers, "I missed you guys, so much."

"We missed you too, Ray-bear," Marcus- her dad- answered, stroking his daughter's mussed hair, "What are you doing here?"

Rachel let a few tears fall as she screwed her eyes shut against Daniel's chest. Her throat was tight and she knew that if she was going to talk, there would be sobbing and large tears.

The memory-filled dreams were messing with her emotions when she should be happy. The overwhelming notation that her fathers would leave their vacation as soon as they heard from her was too much to handle at her vulnerable time.

All at once, her brain started to process these moments and her conscious was taunting her with thoughts she didn't want to think about.

She should be happy! She finally got a divorce from her soon-to-be-ex-husband and she could now marry Jesse without guilt. She could tell her fathers who would be happy for her and tell Jesse that he could finally come down to Lima.

But as she burrowed her face against her Daddy's chest, her heart was aching a lot worse than she'd ever felt.

Her heart hurt because she knew- as much as she tried to block that thought away- that if her parents visited her in New York and she was on vacation, she wouldn't have come back.

What Puck had said was true, she had changed.

Puck truly did know her better than anyone else.

And they were divorced.

It was final; the papers were signed and were sent directly to Mr. Talcum who would process them in the morning.

Rachel should be happy; this is what she wanted after all.

So why did it feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest?


	10. Missing Home

_**A/N: yaay! it' working properly again! lol**_

_**alright, so here's chapter nine! i wanted to get it posted last night but i was so incredibly tired from the weekend and driving for 6 hours! lol. so as i'm waking up, here is the next chapter!**_

_**again! thanks to all the reviewers and the multiple people adding this to alerts and favs! it's amazing.**_

_** this chapter is dedicated to: *drum roll* **_

**BOOKSMARTBLONDE333**_**  
**_

_** so thanks for that- you're quote is in this chapter. :)  
**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**Chapter Nine**

Just as she did when she was a four-year old child being scared from a nightmare, Rachel slept right in between Daniel and Marcus once they got her to settle down. She was still hiccupping from the mass amount of tears she had silently cried, but they were jet-legged and needed some rest now that they knew that their bright star was okay.

It was nearing 11 AM when Rachel had woken up and she smiled at the sight of both her fathers. Daniel was still holding her hand from when she had fallen asleep and Marcus had an arm stretched across Rachel's stomach with his hand resting on Daniel's bicep.

They were always so supportive of her and she had been such a terrible daughter. Why had she gone months without talking to them and almost a year without seeing them?

When she was still living here, they were so close and she thought they'd always be like that. She was cruel to them when she moved out. Most of her free time was spent trying to get her marriage back on track and she'd go months without speaking to her fathers; she even went as far as to ignore their calls just to call Puck- but where had that gotten her?

Married and divorced all by the age of 23, that's where.

She winced at the thought when her fathers found out she was giving Puck a divorce. They didn't even find out by her, it was gossip around the town. But they didn't get mad which just frustrated her. What parents didn't get mad at the impending notation of their child's divorce? Hers apparently.

They just said they were going to support her no matter what. They were too understanding that it pained Rachel; did they know it was going to happen? Is that why they sounded so rehearsed?

_Of course not_, Rachel thought, _they're just really supportive_.

"I'm a terrible daughter," Rachel whispered out, frowning at the two constant men in her life.

They were just under Puck on the list of who knew her best. They watched her grow up and helped her with her homework. They taught her to follow her dreams and put her in singing and dance lessons when she begged. And when she brought home a mohawked boy with a terrible reputation that was known around town, they treated him with respect and smiled throughout the entire dinner.

They gave their blessing and permission for Puck to ask Rachel to marry him and even helped with the planning and cost of the wedding. Daniel walked her down the aisle and gave her away to Puck while Marcus danced with her at the reception.

They were understanding and supportive and deserved a much better daughter than Rachel.

Daniel stirred and took in a deep breath before opening his eyes. Rachel watched him intently, tears welling in her eyes with the grief of how horrible she had treated them.

"Good morning, Ray-Bear," Daniel smiled out, leaning forward and kissing Rachel's temple, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered out, her face screwing up with hurt and sorrow as her tears began to leak out, "I'm so sorry, Daddy- I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Daniel asked, slapping Marcus awake, "Mark, wake up! Rachel's having another breakdown."

"I'm not having a breakdown," Rachel let out a huff of laughter, "I'm just upset."

"How come?" Marcus' groggy voice asked as he rubbed his hand over his eyes, "What's the matter, baby? Why are you crying so much?"

Rachel shook her head, _I'm a terrible daughter to the most wonderful fathers, I'm away from my one and only home, and now I'm divorced_; "I'm such a horrible daughter."

"What?" Daniel coughed out, "No you are not, Rachel Barbra Berry. You are the best-"

"Yes I am!" Rachel cut her father off, "I'm a terrible daughter! I didn't come home to see your vow renewal and I hardly ever call and I haven't seen you guys in more than 6 months and a great daughter wouldn't do those things. I'm a terrible, _horrible_ daughter!"

Marcus frowned and reached over to hug his daughter, "Baby, you are the best daughter anyone could ever ask for. You've just been busy in New York. Baby, you're on Broadway- this has been our dream for you since you were two years old. We understand how busy you are-"

"But I'm not busy enough to ignore my fathers!" Rachel persisted, "Half the time you call I'm with Jesse or I'm on the phone with the lawyer and you are much more important than them so I should ignore _them_ to talk to _you_, but I don't!"

Rachel burst into another fit of tears as Daniel rubbed her arm and frowned at Marcus who shrugged and stroked Rachel's mussed hair.

"Baby, we understand that you have a life in New York now-"

"No!" Rachel cut Marcus off again, "I don't want you to understand!"

"Then what do you want us to do, Ray-Bear?" Daniel asked, shaking his head with amusement at his grief-stricken daughter.

"I want you to be angry with me!" Rachel decided and nodded, sitting up and leaning against the headboard of the bed, "Yes, I want you guys to yell at me and tell me you hate me because I'm such a horrible daughter. That'll be good."

"Baby, we're not going to do that," Marcus shook his head at a moment of silence, "We've only ever yelled at you when you were a baby and playing with something harmful and we can never hate you. So that's out of the question."

"But I deserve it!" Rachel stared at her Dad's eyes, "I deserve you guys to be mad at me. I know you're disappointed with Noah and I getting a divorce, I know that! And now it's finalized so I know you're-"

"Rachel," Daniel stopped his daughter from her rant, "Yes, we were disappointed that you and Noah were getting a divorce but that was because we thought you guys would last until the end of time- but that wasn't the case. Now in the reasons of getting a divorce, we understand that and we approve and know that you gave it your all to work at it."

"I did try," Rachel nodded, "And this time it'll work out."

"This time?" Marcus raised an eyebrow, "What this time? You aren't marrying Noah again, are you?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "Pardon me?"

"You just said _this_ time, Rachel?" Daniel interjected, "What do you mean?"

Rachel's jaw slacked as she realized what she said. It wasn't exactly the way she wanted to tell her parents that she was getting married. She was still silently crying and her throat felt tight and constricted making the saliva in her mouth disappear.

"Um... no, I'm not marrying _Noah_ again," Rachel shook her head.

"Well… wait, are you marrying Jesse?" Marcus furrowed his eyebrows, "Did Jesse ask you to marry him, Rachel?"

Rachel swallowed and cleared her throat before nodding, "Uh… yes, Jesse and I are engaged. Surprise…"

"Is that why you're here? To tell us?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Rachel nodded, "But then you guys weren't here and Noah still hadn't signed the papers so in the midst of trying to get my stubborn ass husband to sign the divorce papers and wondering when you two were going to be home-"

"You realized you miss Lima?" Daniel finished.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded slowly, "I miss everything here, Dad. I miss being only a couple minutes away from you. And I miss my friends- Finn is married and he's having twin boys, Daddy! Finn's going to be a father and he's the chief of police and Artie and Tina are married and I haven't been here for anything," Rachel felt her nostrils flare as she tried to get her breathing even, tears prickling her eyes again, "I've missed everything worth being here for because I've been in New York."

"But baby, you're on Broadway!" Marcus shook his head and smiled, "This is what your dream has been since I can remember. You're in New York because that dream came true with a lot of hard work and you deserve all of it. So yes, you can miss home- but that's exactly what it is. It's home, you'll always have it. But New York is your life, which you won't have forever."

Rachel sighed, "I'm confused. I mean, when I'm here- it's great and fun and _home_ and I love it. I love the smells and I love how hot the sun is and how at night, no matter how far away from the Dive-In you are, you can still hear the large speakers playing some random movie," Marcus and Daniel glanced at each other as Rachel continued, "But in New York, I love how I can eat for an entire month without eating the same thing twice and it's where I have a job that I love and my boyfriend's the-"

"Fiancé," Marcus corrected.

"And my _fiancé _is there," Rachel glanced at her father, "But it's so far away from you guys and my friends here."

"Well," Marcus started after a moment of silence, propping himself up on his elbow, "You could always fly back and forth."

"But…" Rachel trailed off, "I don't want to."

"Ray-Bear," Daniel cut in, "I know you don't want to, but you're going to have to. What if Jesse doesn't want to live here? You also have how many months left for Spring Awakening? You can't just leave New York and live here. Plus, you deserve much more than Lima, Ohio."

"Don't say that," Rachel snapped, finally hearing those words too many times. Daniel raised an eyebrow and Rachel sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry Daddy. I'm horrible, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Ray-Bear," Daniel nodded and gave her a small smile, "You're stressed, I understand."

Rachel inwardly rolled her eyes but cleared her throat again, "If I marry Jesse… do you think it's a mistake?"

"I think…" Marcus started but then trailed off to his thoughts, obviously trying to find a way to state his response, "I think, baby that if Jesse makes you happy than you aren't making a mistake. I don't think you rushed into things because you've been dating for a long time, but I think you guys need to clear stuff up before you would walk down the aisle again."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, okay. It would be good to talk to him and everything, right? Maybe I'll call him later or something after I phone Mercedes."

"How is Mercedes, by the way?" Daniel perked up at the mention of his daughter's best friend in New York, "I haven't seen her in forever. She's a wonderful character, that girl is."

"She's doing well," Rachel smiled, "She just opened a clothing boutique with Kurt right around from my apartment."

"That's great," Marcus nodded, "But hey, baby?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"We still have yet to meet Jesse," Marcus reminded her.

"I know," Rachel nodded, another wave of grief washed over her, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Daniel smiled and patted her thigh, "We'll have to meet him soon."

The doorbell rang and the three Berry's looked over at the semi-closed bedroom door. They each groaned and then laughed at each other. Marcus was the first to get up, calling out a 'coming' to the person who had just rang the doorbell again.

Rachel glanced over at her Daddy and sighed as he brushed away from hair from her face, "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Ray-Bear."

Rachel sighed again and bit her lip, "Why… I just- I just need to know if I'm doing the right thing in marrying Jesse. Do you honestly, truly believe that I'm making the right choice?"

"If you have to ask, Rachel, shouldn't that count for something?" Daniel raised an eyebrow, frowning a little at the look that crossed his daughters face.

Rachel swallowed with force and glanced down at her hands, "Why'd you marry Dad?"

"Ray-Bear… your Dad," Daniel started, smiling as he thought back on the relationship, "He makes me feel so special; I'm a fool for that man. When I see him, I could hardly remember how to walk so it was so hard walking down the aisle so we could finally get married," Daniel laughed lightly, "But as the preacher was speaking all I could think about was doing something, _anything_ to make him hurry up so Marcus couldn't change his mind."

Rachel smiled at her father, letting out a huff of laughter as Daniel grinned up at her, "But he didn't."

"You know, you're Dad makes me so angry sometimes I feel like I'm going insane," Daniel's face fell serious as he shook his head.

"But you still love him," Rachel noted.

"God knows I do," Daniel smiled softly, nodding to her, "And only he knows why."

Rachel stared at her father, "Daddy, I think I made a mi-"

"Rachel!" Marcus called from downstairs, making Rachel stop speaking and look towards the door, "You uh… Can you come here, please? Right now!"

"That depends- am I in trouble?" Rachel mockingly called back.

"Rachel, now!" Marcus yelled up the stairs.

Rachel and Daniel looked at each other before climbing off the bed and heading downstairs. Rachel was in front of her father and raised an eyebrow to Marcus who glanced over his shoulder before looking out the door again.

"Yes, Dad?" Rachel questioned, landing on the bottom stair.

"You have visitors."

"Visitors?" Rachel asked, stepping off the stair and took a few steps towards her father before stopping, "Who?"

"Hey Berry," A challenging, familiar voice called out to her.

"Noah?" Rachel's stomach twisted as she heard Puck and then saw a hand stick out through the frosted glass; it wasn't Puck's.

"Rachel-" Marcus started, glancing at his daughter before turning back to the two men.

"Hi, sir."

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she heard his voice and then Puck introduce him, "Marcus, this is Jesse St. James- Rachel's fiancé; he showed up on my doorstep asking for Rachel."

Rachel shook her head as she felt Daniel staring at her and moved forward, peering around the door into the eyes of her soon-to-be-_ex _-husband and then to the eyes of her soon-to-be-_new _-husband.

"Jesse…" Rachel breathed out and then glanced to the amused eyes of Noah Puckerman.

**_A/N: so there it is! chapter 9! wow, lol. probably about 4-5 more chapters. &then i'm thinking about doing a prequel to this story? like all puck/racheland how they got to this point? what do you think?_**

**_let me know! once again, quotes/scenes or whatever- what would you like?_**

**_review please! :D  
_**


	11. Less Than Honest

**_A/N: so just in celebration of GAGA on glee, i have another chapter for you guys. _**

**_this episode was epic, who else thinks so? right at #1 with the madonna episode.  
it made me cry with how sweet Puck was while singing Beth. it was absolutely beautiful. _**

**_'bad romance' was amazing. love Quinn, Santana, &Rachel's voice. it was frickin' amazing!_**

**_ it was so intense with Finn, Burt, &Kurt. oh my god, i had tears in my eyes. it was crazy._**

**_did you guys love it?  
_**

**_i loved this episode &i'm still on a high from it lol. so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
_**

**Chapter Ten**

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, her wide eyes blinking.

"Well-"

"Well!" Puck cut in, "He showed up on my doorstep looking for _you_ to surprise _you_. Now what kind of girl doesn't tell her _fiancé_ that she's changed houses?"

Rachel's eyes flashed to Puck's with a pleading look; he stared at her with hard eyes before flexing his jaw and casting his eyes down, giving one short nod to her.

She sighed and glanced between Jesse and Marcus, "Uh, would you like to come in, Jesse?"

"And Noah," Marcus smiled, "You're welcome as well; I was just about to make some brunch."

"That's okay," Puck shook his head, "I have work."

"Yeah, you should go," Rachel nodded, her throat tight.

Marcus snapped his attention to Rachel, raising an eyebrow as Puck just stared hard at her. Marcus furrowed his eyebrows, "Rachel- don't be rude."

"She's not being rude," Puck insisted, "She's just finally being honest."

Rachel swallowed and glanced between Jesse who was staring at Puck with curiosity. Daniel cleared his throat, obviously feeling the thick tension in the room bouncing off Puck and Rachel. Jesse was oblivious to it and was merely just staring between Puck and Rachel as if they knew something he didn't.

"Is this a bad time?" Jesse asked, "I thought you lived at his house but," He motioned to Puck who was glaring at Rachel, "He said that he was headed over here and that I could just get a ride from him…"

"Blaming it on me?" Puck raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, finally tearing them away from Rachel and glowering over at the shorter, twinkle-toed fairy.

"Uh…" Rachel blinked, quickly stealing a glance to her father's who shook their head in disappointment at her, obviously knowing that Jesse didn't have a clue that she was married to the man beside him (or was), "Jesse, it's fine; Noah, I thought you had to go to work?"

Puck turned back to Rachel with hard eyes again; the look he gave her made Rachel's stomach hurt and her breathing get caught in her stomach. He flexed his jaw again and looked over her shoulders to each of her fathers, "Thanks guys but no thanks- I'll get a rain check."

"You sure?" Daniel asked as Jesse walked through more into the house.

"Yeah," Puck gave one nod before looking back to Rachel, "I'm positive."

Rachel stared at Puck and swallowed as he began walking away. The feeling in her stomach and the tension in the air was thickening as she continued watching him before Jesse shut the door and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Daniel and Marcus asked him to the kitchen and Rachel glanced over her shoulder before slipping on a pair of shoes and hoping Puck hadn't pulled out of the drive-way yet.

She stepped out of the house and closed the door quietly behind her; Puck was down the drive-way and almost at his truck. Rachel bit her lip and padded down the porch steps, jogging down the drive-way.

"Noah!"

Puck shook his head before turning to stare at Rachel, "Really? Him? He seriously looks like he'd be married to Elton John!"

"Noah, you didn't say anything did you?" Rachel pleaded with him with wide eyes.

Puck sighed and his eyes softened, "Of course I didn't, Rachel."

"Thank you," Rachel stated after a moment of silence.

"Don't," Puck narrowed his eyes, "Shouldn't you be with Jesse right now; he flew all this way just to see you."

"I didn't know he was coming," Rachel revealed, "Noah, I swear. I was supposed to be leaving tomorrow."

"Well, surprise!" Puck laughed humorlessly, something flashing in his eyes, "Looks like you're staying for a while longer."

"Noah…" Rachel shook her head, as Puck got into his truck, "This wasn't supposed to happen." Puck ignored her and started the engine, "Noah, can't we at least be friends?"

"Just… leave me alone, Rachel," Puck breathed out, his eyes filled with hurt. Rachel could feel her heart shattering, "You perfected it over all this time."

He pulled the truck away and Rachel gawked at him, "Noah!"

"Rachel," Daniel called out to her from the front porch, "You have company."

Rachel whipped her head around and stared at her father, "Daddy…"

"I think you should tell Jesse what we were talking about," Daniel nodded, "Now come in, Marcus is cooking."

Rachel nodded and licked her lips as she tried to shake the pit in her stomach. She walked up to the steps and entered the house before kicking her shoes off and plastering on a smile. She entered the kitchen and grinned at her fiancé.

"Hey Rachie," Jesse addressed her with the nickname he had given her. He stood up and walked quickly towards her, his arms wide, "I've missed you so much."

Rachel smiled into his neck, her eyebrows furrowing as she felt something in her stomach; guilt? She thought the guilt was over.

"I… I missed you too," Rachel finally responded.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked, "Should I have called?"

"Um…" Rachel bit her lip and pulled back, her palms resting on his biceps. She glanced around to her fathers' who whipped their heads back to the stove, trying to act as if they weren't listening, "Can we go talk outside, Jess?"

Jesse's eyes flashed with worry and he nodded before glancing towards Daniel and Marcus, "Will you excuse us?"

"Of course," Daniel answered, staring at Rachel.

Rachel gave them a tight smile before taking Jesse's hand in hers and opening the sliding glass doors to stand on the back deck. She closed the door and dropped Jesse's hand, a weird feeling in her stomach.

"I should've called, Rachie- I know," Jesse continued but Rachel just felt like throwing up at the sound of the nickname he had given her.

She used to love it; so why does she feel like punching her fiancé in the face for calling her something childish like '_Rachie_'?

"Jesse, stop," Rachel held her hands up, cutting him off. Jesse frowned and stared at her, "I'm sorry, you just… I'm just surprised, okay? I wasn't expecting you to be here and then you showed up with Noah and it's all just a little sudden, okay? Forgive me."

"Of course," Jesse nodded, "Who is Noah anyways? He's a little rude, if you ask me."

"Noah isn't rude!" Rachel immediately felt taken aback, "That's just how he is," Jesse raised an eyebrow at her defensiveness and Rachel felt even more guilt. She cleared her throat and licked her lips, "Besides no one asked you anyway."

"He was giving me dirty looks all the way from his house to yours," Jesse informed but all Rachel could think about was how much of a tattle-tale he was being, "Wait… Why did you tell me you used to live there if you live here?"

Rachel's eyes widened, "Uh… because I did used to live there."

"Why?" Jesse pushed again.

"I um…" Rachel stammered, blinking as she tried to make up an excuse (more lies…), "Um… My dad's used to always go away on business and Puck is um… Close with my family; his family used to- or maybe they still do, I don't know- but they go to church together."

"So you lived with him?" Jesse narrowed his eyes.

"For a while," Rachel nodded (see, not entirely a lie), "During senior year."

"And you switched all your information to his house?"

"_Noah_," Rachel corrected, getting sick of how he kept saying 'him' and 'his', "Yes, I did."

"Did you guys used to date?" Jesse narrowed his eyes even more while his voice turning into a challenging one. Rachel coiled back a little with the change in his tone.

_That would be an understatement._

Jesse sighed, knowing he went a little far and deciding he didn't want to know the answer to that, "I understand that it's a shock Rachie, but I thought you'd be happy to see me," Jesse continued, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

"I am," Rachel nodded but Jesse raised an eyebrow at the flatness of her voice, "I am happy, Jesse I promise."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"I'm just surprised," Rachel shook her head.

"What's going on, Rachie?" Jesse asked.

Rachel was seriously going to kick Jesse's ass if he called her _Rachie_ one more time.

Wait, is that badass?

Rachel made a face before blinking it away and staring at Jesse, "I've just been thinking and-"

"You still want to get married, right?" Jesse asked, his eyes widening, "Please tell me you still want to get married."

"Sure," Rachel nodded, her stomach dropping even more than it already was, "I mean, yes- I still want to marry you, Jesse. I just, I've been here and I've realized how much I miss Lima."

"But we're in New York," Jesse narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Which is my problem," Rachel informed slowly.

"You want to live here…?" Jesse shook his head, still in his state of confusion as he tried to understand.

"Yes, I mean no… I-I um…" Rachel shook her head, trying not to stammer. She cleared her throat and tried again, "I want to get married here."

Jesse narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, "What do you mean? I thought we had everything set up for Christmas at the plaza?"

"I don't want to get married in New York, Jesse," Rachel shook her head, "And I know that's a horrible request to ask of you because we paid so much money for the deposit, but I really… I just feel like since I'm never here and that we'd be living in New York after we get married, I just thought that maybe we could get married here so we can have all my friends here and we could fly out your mother and our friends from New York," Rachel continued rambling and she was feeling the panic settle in her stomach.

Jesse shook his head and placed his hand over her mouth, "Rachel, stop."

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth closing under his hand. Jesse pulled his hand away and raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to get married here?" Jesse asked; she nodded, "And you'll be able to plan everything in such a short amount of time?" He asked another question and Rachel's heart pounded with excitement.

"Are you saying we can get married here?"

"I would marry you on the moon if that's what you wanted," Jesse smiled at her, "We can get married here in your hometown; but we don't have another break until Christmas."

"I can plan quickly!"

Jesse laughed, "You seriously want to get married sooner?"

"I can plan it quickly," Rachel nodded.

"Sounds good, Rachie," (_There he goes with the nickname again) _Jesse nodded, "We can get married here at the fairgrounds or something; we'll make it work."

"Thank you!" Rachel smiled and jumped on her fiancé, still ignoring the pit in her stomach that had settled there since yesterday evening, "Thank you so much, Jesse!"

Over the next few days, it was filled with planning the wedding. Rachel had enlisted the help of Quinn in trying to find the best florist and dress shop since she had gotten married here within the last 3 years. Jesse had been busy in calling his mother and friends from New York and telling them the wedding was now changed and was coming up sooner than expected.

As Rachel busied herself with the planning and booking, she continued to try and ignore how badly her heart hurt or the fact that the pit in her stomach was growing more and more by the passing days. She also hadn't noticed that it had been 4 days since she last saw Puck; no, she hadn't noticed that.

She also hadn't noticed the multiple flashbacks she was having while speaking with florists or trying on dresses; of course not.

It was all too déjà vu for Rachel's liking.

Rachel and Jesse had decided to get married the following Thursday, just a couple days before they were due back to New York, so they still had a lot of arranging and organizing in such a short amount of time. They also decided on having a small wedding and then having a bigger reception back in New York so they could have _all_ of their friends there, not just close ones.

At the moment, she was trying on dresses with Kurt (fashion designer that was one of her best friends in New York) and Mercedes giving their God-honest opinions. Kurt wanted her to have a big, poofy, princess dress but Rachel shot that down completely; she already had one of those dresses and in respect to herself and Noah Puckerman she wouldn't have another dress like that. So Kurt and Mercedes were shuffling through racks of the small towns wedding dresses and handing her ones with a thin empire waist so it would line up against her body.

"That one looks great!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up abruptly and clapping his hands, "Fits your figure _perfectly_!"

Rachel scowled and touched the fabric, wrapping her hands in the multiple layers of the skirt, "I feel like I'm drowning in chiffon."

"Girl, it's definitely the one," Mercedes grinned, standing up and walking over to Rachel who dropped the material as she stood on the little step stool. The mesh material swooshed against her legs as she turned from side to side, "Jesse will love it."

Rachel dropped her scowl at the mention of her fiancé, her heart sunk and she glanced over the dress again. Yes, this is definitely Jesse.

It made her look beautiful, but Rachel truly didn't know how she felt about it.

"It's definitely Jesse," Rachel muttered.

"Then it's unanimous!" Kurt grinned, "Happy wedding to you dear, I'm buying it!"

"What?" Rachel went slack-jawed and stared at her best friend, "Absolutely not!"

"You don't really like it," Kurt shook his head, "But I do. So you're getting it and I'm buying it. Then you won't have anything to complain about."

Rachel closed her mouth as she turned back to look at the dress in the mirror; this wasn't her.

"_You look so beautiful," Puck whispered into Rachel's ear as they swayed to some soft music. Other couples were dancing around them, talking and laughing; Puck and Rachel were just swaying and whispering to each other. He lightly dragged his nose up the side of her neck and kissed her jaw bone, "You don't know how lucky I am to be able to call you,_ Mrs. Noah Puckerman_."_

_Rachel grinned and pulled her head back to look at her newly wedded husband. His eyes were shining and portraying so much love it made her knees weak, "I love you so much."_

_Puck grinned and leaned forward, pressing their lips together gently but still very passionately. His hands rested at where the corset and tulle skirt met, but on the lowest part of the small of her back so she was flush up against his body. Her right hand lightly rested on his shoulder while her left played with the base of his mohawk._

_Rachel had changed her heels from the ceremony to a pair of hot pink UGGS, making Puck hunch over to hug or kiss her which made the 100 guests laugh and take pictures. Rachel was happy she decided to get a puffy dress, knowing Puck would like the sweet-heart neckline of the strapless corset and the tulle skirt hid her UGGS for when the photographer took random pictures; so even though she looked elegant, she could still be comfortable._

"_Do you like my dress?" Rachel grinned up at him, a playful look in her eyes. She had hidden the dress from Puck and wouldn't give him any clues as to what it looked like._

"_It's too big," Puck shook his head, "I can't get close to you."_

_Rachel laughed, "I thought you would've liked the corset top."_

"_I'm talking about the skirt," Puck glanced down as his hands dipped lower to rest on her back side; Rachel blushed and Puck smirked, "It's loud, obnoxious, but frankly, I just can't wait to get this dress off you."_

_Rachel playfully glared up at him, "You're so lewd."_

"_You love it."_

"_It's entertaining," Rachel smiled at him but then frowned slightly, "I thought you would've liked this dress."_

"_I do," Puck nodded, "I love it completely; I would marry it but I'm already married."_

_Rachel smirked, "You just called it loud and obnoxious."_

"_Hm, sounds like someone I know…" Puck smirked and stared into Rachel's eyes._

"_Hey!" Rachel gasped but was still smiling; she smacked his shoulder._

_Puck laughed, "I love your dress. It suits you completely."_

"_Because I'm loud and obnoxious?" Rachel raised her eyebrows, "Mr. Puckerman, you should be careful of what you say because I'm feeling awfully tired all of a sudden," Puck raised an eyebrow to her, "Maybe when we get to our suite, I might just fall asleep."_

_Puck tightened his arms and pulled her even more to his body; he pinched her bottom, "I don't think so, Mrs. Puckerman," Rachel laughed, "This dress suits you because it shines when the lights hit it," Puck brought one of his hands up to trace the curve of her side, "And it makes you look like a princess; not like a Disney princess but a real, honest-to-God princess," Rachel smiled softly at him as he slowly traced his hands down her arm that was resting on his shoulder, "And it just screams or rather _sings_," Puck smirked and Rachel laughed, "Beautiful. Which is what you are, baby- you're beautiful."_

_Rachel smiled at him as she shook her head slightly, "Do you know or understand how much love I have for you right now?"_

"_Probably about a tenth of what I have for you," Puck smirked softly at her, leaning down and nuzzling her nose with his._

"_Thank you," Rachel whispered out, leaning her forehead against his and smiling, "For marrying a loud and obnoxious girl like me."_

_Puck laughed lightly, "Thank you for marrying such a bad ass like me and letting me keep the 'hawk even though- oh how did you put it? Oh yeah, 'we're getting married in a church and if you don't burst up in flames for how much premarital sex you've had before me, then God will smite you because of the landing stripe on your head'."_

"_It wasn't that long!" Rachel protested._

"_Trust me baby," Puck smirked, "You can rant when you want to."_

"_I can't believe you remembered it word for word," Rachel rolled her eyes._

"_I remember everything," Puck smiled, kissing her nose, "Now will you please kiss me so I can show our families how much of a badass I am?"_

"_If you dip me," Rachel smirked; Puck scoffed, "Take it or leave it."_

_Puck rolled his eyes but smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, leaning her back gently. Rachel squealed and smiled against his lips as he just grinned against hers. Even though his eyes were open only a little bit to see her face, multiple flashes could be seen as the newly wedded couple kissed._

Rachel watched with tired eyes as Kurt paid for her wedding dress that was a ridiculous amount of money. After reading the tag, she insisted that she would buy it but Kurt literally clawed the dress out of her hands and hissed that he would buy it as a wedding gift.

After that, Rachel backed away with hands raised while Mercedes laughed at the cat-fight.

Soon they all went out for an early lunch and went shoe shopping, to which Kurt picked out about three different pairs of heels and made Rachel buy all of them. They all had different heights of heels and Kurt informed that they would be great through-out the night. Rachel- scared that a fight would break out like this morning- did as she was told and got the three different pairs.

With this dress, she couldn't wear UGGS underneath.

**_A/N; so there was chapter 10! yes, quick update! lol, hopefully you'll all love it!_**

**_i hope you understand the final sentence of this chapter. i was gonna add another sentence, but then i thought it was a little too much. also, there's a couple repeating lines in this chapter (in the flashback). tell me if you see them! ;)  
_**

**_ next chapter is kinda intense, basically all Rachel/Puck. i'm still writing it though so i don't know when i'll have it up! soon though! you guys can tell me what you want to happen though! it'll be great! &also, i mentioned last chapter in an author's note that i'm thinking about doing a prequel. i'm about 90% sure i'm going to do it. &i also want to know something. yes, i'll admit that i've skimmed over an author's note from a different author lol but i'm merely just curious. when you're writing a review(hopefully you will) for this chapter, write _chicken_ (;]), it'll show me who actually read these. just out of curiosity i'm doing this little experiment. _**

**_alright, well let me know what you guys will like to see!  
quotes, scenes whatever! it'll be amazing if you guys let me know what you want!_**

**_thanks guys! let me know what you think! (L)  
_**


	12. Wanting You

_**A/N: sooo i believe it'll be two more chapters &maybe an epilogue until it's done! **_

_**that seems so weird to me, lol!**_

_**so i don't know if you'll like this chapter. kinda not so sure about it myself, but whatevs!**_

_**hopefully you'll like it.**_

_**thanks for all the reviews i got last chapter! you're all amazing!**_

_**keep it up please! ;)**_

_**ALRIGHT ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**_.._**

**Chapter Eleven**

Rachel sighed as she walked into the house and up to her room that she was sharing with Jesse. She tossed the dress onto the made-bed and lay down, closing her eyes briefly. Jesse and her fathers had gone out to get tuxedos and then to get a late lunch so she still had until about 6; it was merely 1PM now.

She turned her head and glanced over at her picture wall, her eyes immediately going to the blank space that used to hold the picture of her and Puck on their wedding day. She took it down after Marcus and Daniel insisted that Jesse were to stay in her room, even though the two spare rooms were clean. She had yet to sleep with him- although she wasn't a virgin, but she still believed that premarital sex was wrong; and she wasn't married to Jesse… yet.

Actually, she hadn't even thought about having sex with Jesse; it never even crossed her mind.

Sure they've made out for hours on end and would maybe do… things… that caused Rachel to blush when she thought about it but is it so wrong that she hadn't truly thought about having sex with him?

Maybe she just couldn't think about having sex with someone who wasn't a potential husband.

But Rachel loved Jesse and wanted to be with him, so if she didn't think of having sex with him- does it mean that she doesn't see them as a potential husband?

Or maybe it's just the fact that she had only had sex with Puck who was her husband (up until a few days ago) and she thought that she couldn't have sex with anyone else.

That was seven years ago.

It wasn't like she hadn't had an orgasm, she has- but the actual act of sex; that she hasn't had in 7 years.

Jesse was fine with her wanting to wait… after he got over the initial fact that she was _not_ going to have sex with him until they were married. He had the nerve to inform her that she wasn't going to wait because he's just _that_ good- to which Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door to her apartment, insisting that he left that instant.

He apologized and a year later, they were engaged- but she still hadn't thought about it.

Now she was. And she could only think about how awkward it may be.

Would he be able to tell she wasn't a virgin? What would that do to their on-stage performances? Should she tell him that she was married to someone else?

No, he would get mad and blow it way out of proportion.

Well, not entirely. Rachel could see where he was coming from if he did get angry, but maybe she was just trying to make Jesse the bad guy.

Her eyes wandered over the other pictures; some of her and Finn- arms wrapped around each other and smiling towards the camera. Puck took that picture on Rachel and Finn's first day of senior year before he took Finn aside and told him that he better keep an eye on his wife so no guys would go near her.

Another picture was of her and the entire glee club after their win at Nationals in Rachel's junior year; Rachel wore a bright smile on her face as she held the trophy with Mr. Shue- Puck stood next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist, the permanent smirk he wore during high school plastered on his lips.

She stood up and walked over to all of the pictures, staring at one intently. It was of Rachel and Puck at their first Christmas as a married couple (the night before, he had sang 'Sweet Caroline' to her) - she knew this because her wedding bands were visible with her left hand on Puck's forearm that rested on the table in front of her. The background was filled with Christmas decorations and Puck's little sister was putting the Christmas star on top of the tree.

Puck was smirking into the camera but his eyes were shining brightly, his temple resting against Rachel's hairline. His right arm rested on the table in front of her while his left was draped over the back of her chair, his hand resting on her shoulder. Rachel was smiling warmly into the camera, her eyes matching his. Her left hand was resting on his forearm while her right- she remembers- was resting on his thigh.

He had made fun of her that morning for wearing knee socks with her outfit (she hasn't worn them since last Christmas) but had made it up to her by cooking a light breakfast and her Christmas gift which was the lock and key Tiffany necklace she had been pining over since their wedding. But she thought she looked cute! She had on a pair of knee socks (sue her), a black and red plaid skirt with a white tank top and a black cardigan over that. Her hair was curly with some of it pinned back.

Puck wore a simple pair of dark jeans, a white wife-beater and a black and white pin-stripe dress shirt that Rachel insisted he wore so they matched.

She wondered why Jesse hadn't mentioned it when he was looking at her pictures the first night he was here. She forgot to take it down (or rather she didn't know that it showed her wedding ring), and it's clearly there. She raised an eyebrow in silent questioning but shook her head and took it down.

Rachel held it in her hands and made a quick decision that would probably end up being a bad one.

She needed to see Noah. Not Puck, no. She needed to see Noah Puckerman.

…

In her split decision, she hadn't put down the framed photo that was now in the passenger seat that she kept looking at; she hadn't even grabbed her cell phone. She was trying to let out her emotions by listening to the Rent soundtrack but that wasn't really helping. All she could think about was seeing Noah, who she hadn't seen for four days where he told her to leave him alone.

This was torture for him, she knows that but she just needs to see him. It's like a black hole which is inevitably pulling her back to him.

She parked outside his house, behind his truck and grabbed the photo. She turned the engine off and looked up at the house that Puck still lived in after all these years and then back to the photo of the two of them looking so in love. Then she looked into the review mirror, seeing her eyes that were dull looking. She wasn't happy, she knew that but she didn't know how to fix it.

Just then, thunder clapped overhead and she swallowed hard. She had always been afraid of thunderstorms and all the loud bangs that came with it. But then again, it made her feel alive.

The rain was starting to pour down and she sighed, knowing that she should get out now before it became a torrential downpour; she was only wearing a light pink summer dress.

She got out and instantly felt the rain bolt against her skin; it was a nice change of pace from all the extremely warm weather and sunny days they've had but it was warm out and with the mix of moisture it was overly humid and muggy out.

Still clutching the photo in her hand, she jumped up the step and knocked on the door soundly, trying to get out of the rain. Her hair was becoming stringy and it was sticking to her wet shoulders as her dress was becoming a little see-through and sticking to her legs.

She knocked again after a moment of silence. A feeling was settling in her stomach but she couldn't figure it out.

Why was she here?

Oh God, what if Puck is with another girl in there?

"What are you doing here, Berry?" His voice sounded through the screen door, scaring Rachel since she was invested in her thoughts.

She gasped and looked up, squinting her eyes through the rain to see him glaring down at her, "I uh… Um, I…" Rachel stammered and then looked down.

Puck sighed and looked up at the rain before opening the door and pulling her in, "You're insane; it's raining like a mofo and you're out gallivanting around."

"Did you just say gallivanting?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow and staring after him as he disappeared into the bedroom.

"Shouldn't mock," He called back to her, "Who's the one that's going to be sick in a week's time?"

Rachel's eyes widened; she hadn't thought of that. She's going to become sick for her wedding- her wedding. She's going to be sick while marrying Jesse.

Physically sick, not emotionally or guilt-ridden type of sick that she constantly feels around him now. Physically sick with a cold.

"Here," Puck grumbled out, throwing his McKinley High jersey at her and a pair of sweatpants.

"What are these?" Rachel asked, looking at the clothing.

"For you to change into while I dry your dress," Puck informed, "Go change in the bathroom- you know where the towels are."

"Noah, you really don't have to do this?" Rachel shook her head and dropping the photo on the coffee table; she started her way to the bathroom.

Puck ignored her and went into the kitchen. Rachel stripped of her dress and pulled on the outfit he had given her. It smelt like him and brought back multiple memories of her wearing his jersey or letterman jacket or any other clothes she wanted to wear that were his. She swallowed again and looked in the mirror; her mascara was a little smudged and her lips were no longer glossy.

She sighed and grabbed a towel from the small closet in the bathroom behind the door and scrunched her hair a few times while opening the door and seeing Puck sitting on the couch, staring down at something.

"What is this, Rach?" Puck's voice was firm.

Rachel swallowed and turned into the room beside the bathroom so she could put the dress in the dryer. She walked out of the small laundry room and saw Puck still sitting while staring at the photo; thunder clapped in the sky.

"I saw that photo today and I just…" Rachel shrugged and tossed the towel back into the bathroom, not caring that it landed next to the tub instead of the hamper. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her stomach, turning back to see Puck staring at her intently, "I just- I don't know what came over me but I just had to..."

"What are you do- what are you doing _here_? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I don't like how things ended with us, Noah," Rachel shrugged sheepishly.

"They ended a long time ago, babe," Puck rolled his eyes and stood up, dropping the picture onto the coffee table with a loud thud, "They ended 7 years ago when you left me for New York."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "_You _left _me_ for New York, Noah! Don't you dare blame it on me; you could've came!"

Puck shook his head while his voice rose with every word, "You didn't even tell me you got in, Rachel! You kept it from me! A wife does not keep something that big from her husband, okay? You chose New York way before I made you leave! You chose New York over me, Rachel! _You_ left _me_ for_ New York_!"

"I thought you would come with me!" Rachel shouted back, "You told me that you would always be there for me; that you would support me for all the days of our life! But you didn't!"

"How am I supposed to support you when you can't even fucking tell me?" Puck shouted, his voice straining to be heard over the thunder of the storm, "You didn't fucking tell me that you got into fucking New York, Rachel! How the _fuck_ am I supposed to support you when you won't tell me what the fuck I'm supposed to support you for!"

"You just are!" Rachel shouted back as lightening lit up the living room; his cursing was angering Rachel even more, "You didn't even ask what schools I confirmed! You didn't ask; you didn't even seem interested, Noah!" Her chin was pointed out as she continued to yell, her eyes growing wide, "How am I supposed to tell the one person who I love so _fucking much_, that I got into the school that's the furthest away from him? I didn't know how to bring that up! I didn't know if you'd be mad or upset at me or even happy that I was leaving Lima!" Rachel's voice was shaking as she continued to yell but she refused to cry; tears were starting to prick at her eyes but she tried to choke them back, "I didn't know if you were going to refuse to come with me or if you would tell me that we can drop everything here and leave! I didn't know anything, Noah!"

"But you could've known if you fucking told me!" Puck shouted loudly, "You _should've _told me, Rachel! I would've had time to prepare that my wife- _the one person who I love so fucking much_-" He copied her and she knew it, "Is leaving me to go to New York! Maybe in that time I could've talked to my bosses at the time and got some fucking vacation pay while I found a job out there and an apartment for us to live in! Maybe if you told me, I wouldn't have been so fucking miserable for the last seven years of my life! Maybe if you told me, we could've had a baby by now which I _know_ is what you wanted after that scare we had!" Puck continued yelling as he stared directly at her; Rachel was flushed with anger and frustration and now embarrassment over how he knew her so well, "And maybe- just fucking _maybe_- we'd be living in New York, still together and I could support you like a good husband does, Rachel!

"So yeah, maybe you should've told me!" Puck shook his head as he pointed at her, "But you didn't! And you didn't for a reason, Rachel!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how, _Puck_! Maybe I knew you would've reacted the way you did!"

Puck's eyes widened in surprise as his jaw opened; this brought on a whole new wave of anger and frustration, "Rachel, are you a fucking idiot? You _fucking _told me two _fucking_ days before you were _leaving_ me! How the _fuck_ do you think I'm going to react?"

He was emphasizing each word as he shouted at her and Rachel huffed out in annoyance. She couldn't respond to that because she knew it was true; she shouldn't have told him the way she did. But she did, and there's nothing she could do about it now.

"All I wanted was for you to come with me," Rachel whispered out, casting her eyes down which let a tear slip down; she wiped it away quickly in hopes that he hadn't seen.

He saw.

"Rach, don't cry…" Puck lowered his voice and sighed, "Shit, Rach don't."

"I'm not crying," Rachel huffed out and then looked up at him.

"Don't lie to me," Puck shook his head, stepping closer to her, "I'm sorry, okay? I just… I'm just frustrated and I'm saying stupid shit and I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings," Rachel opened her mouth and Puck shook his head while continuing, "Don't say I didn't hurt your feelings because I know I did; I'm not an idiot-" Puck dropped his face when he realized he called her an idiot in his anger-ridden state, "Oh shit, Rach. I didn't mean to call you an idiot. You definitely aren't."

"It's okay," Rachel whispered out, "I understand that you were angry and probably still are. And I guess me showing up like this, in the rain with a photograph of us is hard for you…" Rachel swallowed and looked up at him, "Because I know it is for me."

Puck stared at her for a moment, "I know everything that I said was harsh and I didn't mean for it to sound mean- but it's all true. You should've told me, Rachel."

"I know," Rachel nodded and felt tears in her eyes again. She looked away and blinked, licking her lips before looking back at him, "I'm truly, honestly, _regrettably_ sorry that I didn't tell you, Noah, I am. So sorry."

Puck blinked and looked down, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the amount of sincerity that Rachel held in her voice. He noticed the mug he set there a couple minutes ago when she was in the bathroom changing.

"I made you a honey tea," Puck mumbled out, gesturing to the coffee table, "It's probably cold now-"

"Thanks," Rachel mumbled back awkwardly. Her breathing was labored and the thunder was continuing to sound overhead.

She bit her lip and Puck just stood there, glancing between her and then outside; Bear was lying in his dog house, sleeping and making Puck think how he could sleep with the amount of noise coming from the storm.

"You went to the fire with Santana," Rachel whispered out. Puck snapped his eyes back to her and saw the hurt that was shining through them, "Are you dating her?"

Her voice caught and she wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was the possibility that Noah- _her_ Noah- could be dating Santana Lopez; the girl he cheated on her with. Maybe it was the possibility that- dare she even think it- that he had moved on from her.

This thought made Rachel shake her head.

"Why would it matter, Rachel?" Puck's voice sounded strained, exhausted, and bitter.

"I don't know," Rachel breathed out, shaking her head again and shrugging her shoulders, "I don't even know if I want to know the answer… I just-"

"You're with Jesse, Rachel," Puck stated, his voice obviously lower than he wanted it to be (Rachel could tell), "Why would it matter to you, who I'm dating?"

"I don't know anymore, Noah!" Rachel finally looked up at him; her voice was slightly louder than it was before and Puck could see the frustration on her face, "I don't know anything anymore! All I know is that if you tell me that you're dating Santana-" Rachel shook her head and then laughed lowly in embarrassment at the first thought that came into mind, "I'm going over to her house and slapping her!"

Puck raised an eyebrow and took a step towards her, "Why, Rachel? _Why_?"

"I don't know!" Rachel shook her head.

"Yes you do!" Puck whispered out, "Yes you do know, you just can't admit it!"

Rachel shook her head again, trying to even out her breathing as Puck walked a little closer to her. She licked her lips and looked down, trying to figure out why she wasn't stopping him.

"Rachel," Puck breathed out, "Why does it bug you to know that it's a possibility that I would be dating Santana?"

"You cheated on me with _her_!" Rachel stated, still looking down, "You promised me you wouldn't ever go near her again."

"That was before," Puck informed, now a few inches away from her, "Rachel…"

Rachel looked up and noticed how close they were together, "Noah, please-"

Puck took her chin between his thumb and index finger, his breathing a little harder than usual as he looked down at her, "I'm not dating Santana- I just did it to see if you still care."

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head; Puck's fingers still wrapped around her chin.

"I'll always care about you, Noah-"

Puck cut Rachel off by pressing their lips together. It was gentle and made her stomach explode with fireworks; her head felt light and dizzy.

Puck pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Rachel-"

This time, Rachel cut him off, pressing their lips together more forcibly with as much passion she could manage. Puck didn't hesitate, slipping his tongue past her lips and tracing his hands down her sides, one hand resting on the small of her back while the other rested on the lower part of her hip, his fingers digging into her bottom and pulling her flush up against his body.

Her stomach was exploding with fireworks and her head was clouded as he reached down to hook her thighs into his palm before bringing them to rest on his hips; he wasn't hunched over anymore and kissing was a lot more comfortable.

"Rach," He whispered out, taking a couple steps towards the bedroom.

Rachel pulled her lips away from his but only to kiss down his jaw bone and neck. She felt incredibly light and small as Puck carried her out of the living room and into the bedroom, lightly laying them onto the mattress.

Puck groaned as Rachel scraped her nails lightly along his hips towards his stomach before pushing his shirt up. She stared up at him as he pulled the back of the shirt frontwards and off his body. Soon, he connected their lips again and Rachel moaned at the contact.

Puck lightly pulled back and trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, nipping at it slightly before running his tongue over it. She arched her back into him and moaned again as she felt him against her lower stomach. He growled at her and slid his hands up the shirt, feeling the tight and soft skin of her stomach before lightly taking the shirt off and dropping it onto the floor beside the bed.

"Noah…" She breathed out, her eyes fluttering shut as he kissed down her chest and over the curve of her breast; she wrapped her hands around the back of his head as he pulled her bra off.

He palmed her breast, eliciting a deep moan from Rachel, "God," Puck groaned out, licking the valley between her breasts, "You're so beautiful, baby."

Rachel tried to even her breathing, but it was useless; she lost all thought as he brought her nipple into his mouth. She arched her back into him even further, her stomach coiling tightly, "Oh _God_…"

She could feel him smirking against her skin and he pulled away, causing Rachel to whimper. He hovered over her, their lips merely millimeters away from each other. He kneaded one breast as he brought a hand between them, cupping her most sensitive area with his free hand through the sweatpants, causing her to let out a low moan.

"Does he make you feel this way, Rachel?" His voice was low and husky, causing another surge of electricity to curse throughout her body. Rachel opened her hooded eyes as she tried to make sense of what he asked- his smirk only grew, "You can't even think right now; I know you. There's buzzing in your ears and your stomach is so tight and you're so _wet_, Rach- _I_ can barely stand it. He doesn't make you feel this way, babe. I only can."

Rachel's breathing was labored as she moaned again when he slipped his hand into the waist band of her underwear and sweatpants, running down her slit.

He was right, there _was_ buzzing in her ears and she couldn't think coherently.

"Tell me Rachel," Puck growled out, biting her clavicle, "Tell me that I'm the only one who can make you feel this way; tell me you want me as much as I want you. Tell me that I'm the only one- _Oh_," He breathed out, when Rachel arched into him yet again, pushing his hand in between both of their areas, "Fuck, Rach- _say it_."

Rachel leaned forward and bit his lip, "I want _you_."

..

**_A/N: sooo? what did you guys think! i hope you guys like it. i'm not really sure about all the dirty talk that Puck gives. i was kinda like, this is weird.. me writing this.. but i dunno. it just fits for this moment i guess!_**

**_agree? not so much?_**

**_i dunoo! well, next chapter is just a filler but it's already all done, so review &maybe i'll post it sooner than i posted this one. ;)_**

**_haha, well! i think after chapter 12, there will be one more chapter and then possibly (haven't decided yet) an epilogue. i may just move onto the prequel! what do you guys think?_**

**_well, thanks for reading!_**

**_tell me what you think! :)_**


	13. It Is What It Is

**_A/N: aahhh! so one more chapter!_**

**_crazy, i know._**

**_i'm excited to start on my prequel so i hope you guys are too!_**

**_this chapter kinda switches between present &past tense, &i'm sorry for that. (ignore it pleassee! :P)_**

**_thanks for all my reviewers! it's simply amazing so here's my reward._**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TOOOOO:_**

**wtb4ever! **

**_she's amazing &i think she reviews basically every chapter! :P_**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_._**

**Chapter Twelve**

His eyes flutters open. He's alone.

Again.

Puck groans and stretches a little before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. He groans again as the hot water soothes his tired muscles; he's been working nights lately and sleeping during the day. It wasn't that much pay, but it put food on the table and a roof over his head which he was happy about.

After he got out of the shower, he checked his alarm clock; Thursday- 2:00PM.

Two more hours until Rachel is finally, legally unattainable.

…

_Puck took in a deep breath as he started to wake up, a small and tired smile on his face. He could feel the warmth next to him in the bed, the soft flesh of her under his arm. He opened his eyes and turned his face over, looking at her sleeping form in the moon light._

_Her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern; the contrast between the white sheet and her tanned skin making her presence glow._

_Puck lifted his head a little to rest higher on the pillow as he continued to watch her sleep._

_She was the only girl that he had ever had strong feelings for. She was the one who he wanted to spend forever with; she was the one who he changed for. She was the one who he had tried to keep against her own will. She was the one who he let slip away from him all these years ago._

_He could feel her start to wake up; how her breathing got a little quicker than her sleep-breathing and how she took a deep breath before she fluttered her eyes open. _

"_Hey," He whispered out, almost inaudibly. _

_Rachel smiled at him, raising her left hand that was next to the wall and not pinned to the mattress by his weight, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Hi."_

_Puck let his eyes trail over her face and then her ring finger, not seeing a ring there from Jesse. He didn't want to ask, knowing how Rachel was._

_Rachel smiled at him and closed her eyes again, so Puck did the same. Soon, he was back asleep._

….

When he woke up again, he was alone.

No note, no message; nothing.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the sadness in his stomach and the tightness of his chest.

This is going to be a long fucking day.

After eating a bowl of cereal, he ran around the block a couple times before heading into his backyard and finishing the boat he and Finn were making. Finn was going to the wedding and Puck just wanted to get it over with (or maybe he just wanted to distract himself).

He plugged his I-pod into the speakers that he had hooked up in the garage and let the sounds of Kings Of Leon wipe away all his memories and thoughts that have been haunting him a couple days ago and before then.

He started power-sanding the boat, making it smooth before he was going to paint it. The sun was beating on his shoulders and he could feel the sweat dripping off him.

He didn't care; it felt good to know he was releasing something.

His flexed his jaw as he tried to push the thoughts away from his mind, focusing on making the wood of the boat smooth.

"Noah Puckerman."

Puck jumped a little as the sound of his mother's voice broke into his ear and exploded into his brain. He scowled before glancing over his shoulder in acknowledgment.

It's not that he hates his mother; it's just that… she's bat-shit crazy and rides his ass on everything.

"Hey mom," He responded and began power-sanding again.

"Shut off that tool, Noah; I'm here to talk to you."

Puck scowled again before finishing a certain spot and shut off the power-sander, rolling his eyes. He turned back to his mom, "Shouldn't you be at her wedding?"

"I could ask you the same thing," His mother, Joanie crossed her arms and stuck her chin out, "And she has a name, Noah."

"Oh she does, does she?" Puck scoffed and crossed his arms too, "I seemed to have forgot it over all this time."

"You're so stubborn," Joanie rolled her eyes; "I don't know how you got that way."

"Monkey see, monkey do, Mom."

Joanie scoffed and let her arms fall, "Are you going to do anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Puck sighed and ran a hand over his face, "No, no I don't."

"You're letting her get married to someone else," Joanie informed, placing a hand on her dress clad hip, "What's up with that, Noah?"

Puck gritted his teeth together. Rachel guilt-tripped it all to hell with the 'why can't you just let me be happy, Noah?' and then she had to go screw it up by screwing him. He's the victim in all this, not the perpetrator! He should be getting sympathy but no, he's getting yelled at by his mother.

Puck sighed again, "Mom-"

"No, Noah!" Joanie shook her head, "Don't tell me I don't understand because I was the one who saw you all broken-hearted for years! I gave you my shoulder to cry on-"

"I didn't cry."

"- when you needed it, I gave you my honest opinion and I helped you pay for the ticket to go see her over Christmas and you did shit all about it-"

"Did you just swear?"

"- so excuse me if I'm not giving you consideration after all this time when you could've done something about it, Noah! You could have done something about it," Joanie let her voice be soft for a moment before lashing out again, "But no! You let the best thing that's ever happened to you go! You forced her to New York, Noah!"

"Oh my god!" Noah shouted, tilting his head back and throwing his hands up. He glared at his mother, "I'm fucking sick of everyone telling me that I forced her to go! Want to know something, mother? _She_ was the one who accepted New York! _She_ didn't even fucking tell me about it, okay? Didn't think your perfect little daughter-in-law could be capable of lying to her husband about something so big, did you? No, of course not!" Noah growled out, he was sick of people blaming him; it wasn't just a one-sided deal, "Nobody did! And that's why I took the fucking blame over all this time! _'Noah, you should've treated her better!' 'Noah, you shouldn't have held her back!' 'Noah, it's all your fault_!'" He changed his voice to mock the people he's had to listen to over all these years, "Whenever something went wrong with us- God forbid we had a fucking fight- the whole town blamed me! And it wasn't any of their God damned business but I took the blame anyway because I'm shit compared to her!"

"Noah!"

"No, it's fucking true!" Noah yelled through gritted teeth. He was so sick of it all; he couldn't do anything right. Rachel married him before she knew this and got out after she found out. She didn't tell him she got into New York for a reason, and if she didn't know, he sure as hell did; he's a deadbeat, Lima loser.

"Noah, she loved you!"

"Exactly!" Noah agreed, "_Loved_; past-tense! There's nothing I can do about it now; and there's nothing I should do! She wants to be happy and she's not happy with me- so she left me before I could leave her!"

Joanie was quiet for a moment before shaking her head at him, "Noah, you aren't like him."

"Aren't like whom? What the fuck are you talking about, Mom?" Puck scoffed, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes.

"Your father," Joanie shook her head, "You are not a deadbeat, Noah. I didn't raise you to be one and Rachel knows that."

"You seriously had to bring him into all this?" Puck rolled his eyes, "You're insane."

"Are you telling me you don't think of yourself as a Lima loser?" Joanie questioned, raising her eyebrow daringly, "Rachel may be the person who knows you best but I'm pretty high up there and I know how your brain works," Puck scoffed again, "You are nothing like your father- you are so much better than him in so many different ways. You loved Rachel with all your being and you still do," Puck looked to the ground; he seriously did not want to have this conversation with his mother, "Your father didn't love me like you love Rachel and you flew to New York to see her after you guys were away from each other," Joanie had a soft look in her eyes as she stared at her son, "Your father didn't even try to contact me let alone spend his money in trying to see me after he left; you are nothing like him, Noah- you never will be."

Puck shook his head, "Her wedding is starting soon, you should go."

Joanie shook her head as thunder rolled over head. It's been storming the last few days and Puck just wanted to get this boat on the water and get started on the trip he's been planning all summer, "You know, for someone who's been holding onto this for so long, you're pretty quick to let it go."

Puck lifted his head and stared at his mother before gesturing to the sky, "I can't control her anymore than I can control the weather."

…..

Rachel took in a deep breath as Quinn continued curling her hair, "You look gorgeous, Rach."

Over the last week, Quinn and Rachel had gotten along perfectly. They bonded over the embarrassing stories about Finn and had grown from there. Quinn was currently wearing a light blue chiffon dress that landed at about her knees and framed her eight-month pregnant belly perfectly. Quinn's hair was pushed back with a matching light blue headband and was in loose waves around her shoulders.

Rachel smiled softly and looked up to meet Quinn's eyes in the mirror, "Thanks, you do too."

"Oh no one will be looking at me today," Quinn laughed, pulling a piece of hair from the curling iron and grabbing another one. Rachel swallowed uneasily and looked at back at her reflection, "How are you feet?"

Rachel closed her eyes at the question, _Freezing_, "A little cold but it's fine."

Quinn nodded and curled another piece of hair, "You okay?"

Rachel caught Quinn's eyes again and shrugged slightly, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"My feet are swollen and my knees are killing me," Quinn shrugged, "Nothing new."

Rachel laughed lightly and looked away. She didn't want to tell Quinn that she was feeling nauseas and that she didn't really want to do this. But it's at a point of no return. She knows that Daniel is waiting for her outside of the room they were provided with at the fair grounds and how Marcus is sitting in the front row waiting for Daniel to join him. Jesse was hanging back a bit with Kurt and Stephen (his friend from New York) and his mother, Shelby who had flown in from New York as well.

"You know," Quinn let the spiral curl fall from the iron and fluffed the hair before grabbing another piece, "I shouldn't tell you this on your wedding day but I'm a believer in faith and love," Rachel looked up at Quinn and their eyes met in the mirror again; Quinn gave her a small smile, "But you know he went out there, right?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Who went out where?"

Quinn looked away to let the curl fall before grabbing another piece and looking at Rachel again, "Puck- he went to New York a couple years back."

"What?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide and blinking, "I didn't know that."

Quinn nodded and put the curling iron down, grabbing the hair-spray and spritzing some onto Rachel's hair before fluffing it, "Yeah- he said he hasn't seen anything like it."

Rachel smiled a little (_sounds like Noah)_ and looked down at her hands, "I didn't know that."

Quinn nodded and grabbed the butterfly clip Jesse's mother had given Rachel and pushed it through her hair, "I think he realized that he would have to do a lot more to get you to forgive him for making you go," Rachel caught Quinn's eyes again. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together in sadness and took in a deep breath, "And along the way I guess he's grown more mature; he didn't even high five Finn when he informed my stupid cousin that I was '_knocked up by the Finnerone'_."

Rachel let out a chuckle and reminisced slightly when Puck and Finn used to call each other that. Quinn placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders and frowned a little.

"I'm sorry I'm bringing it up," Quinn stated, "It's just… Puck loves you, okay? I know you've made your decision but…" The blonde shrugged and trailed off, giving Rachel a small smile, "I'll just meet you down stairs okay? I'll send Daniel in."

"Thanks, Quinn," Rachel gave her a small smile and looked at her reflection in the mirror, hearing the door shut quietly behind her.

….

_Rachel took a deep breath in and she could smell the cologne of Puck; her hips were a little sore and one arm was pinned under the weight of him. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled slightly at the sight of a tired looking Puck watching her. The room was dark but the moon was casting a light shadow into the room so she could still make his body and face out._

"_Hey," He whispered out, his arm tightening slightly around her stomach._

_She smiled at him softly and raised her left hand to rub her face (she probably looked horrible right now), "Hi."_

_She let her eyes close for a moment and relished in the feeling of Puck sleeping next to her. It was like nothing happened; she hadn't divorced him and she didn't go to New York._

_Puck's breathing evened out, proving that he had fallen back asleep. Rachel opened the eyes and glanced over his features. She let out a weird breath/huff thing and bit her lip. Her breathing was labored as she frowned; her heart was beating rapidly and all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole so no one could find her and she couldn't hurt anyone anymore._

_Because that's what she was doing._

_She was hurting Noah with coming back to him and _sleeping_ with him while she was engaged to another man!_

_And that other man didn't know anything about this, which just adds on to the whole, 'not committed to you and only you' thing she was feeling. That's why she was hurting Jesse._

_But she couldn't help it._

_Puck had been in love with her for years even before they had gotten together. And she had felt the same way; she still does. But she was marrying someone else who wanted to be with her and didn't question her about the love she was giving him._

_She shook her head slightly and looked over Puck's face again. He looked peaceful, his mouth parted slightly and the light snore he had coming from the back of his throat. _

_Jesse didn't snore._

_Jesse didn't know that the snore actually lulled her to sleep._

_If that's possible._

_She frowned and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Puck's, "I'm so sorry…"_

_Rachel lifted Puck's arm slightly and slithered out of the bed. She grabbed her bra and underwear that were scattered around the room and walked out of the bedroom. She went to the laundry room and got her dress and walked out of the house without leaving a note or anything. _

….

After she had gotten home, it was around 10. Jesse was already in bed and was lying right in the middle so she took a quick shower and crawled into bed with her fathers. When they all woke up, Daniel looked at her like he knew where she was but didn't say anything. Jesse just kissed her cheek and welcomed her back, not asking where she was and Marcus acted like nothing had happened.

She didn't contact Puck after that.

Not a call or anything.

She was marrying someone else.

_And the phone goes both ways._

No, she couldn't say that. Rachel knew that it was her mistake and she had to take responsibility for it. She was the one who had to make the first move; Puck was only waiting. But after a few days, she knew Puck would just be the jaded character he was before- maybe even more so.

And she hated that.

But she couldn't do anything about it.

She was the one who made him that way. She couldn't take that back. Puck was right; she was the one who made the decision without him in regards to her leaving Lima for New York, but she hadn't wanted him to think it was a metaphor.

Leaving Lima meant leaving him; he believed he _was_ Lima and couldn't amount to anything from this stupid little town they called home.

She honestly didn't want him to think that way, but when Puck has something in his head; it's extremely hard to discourage that.

And she didn't take the time to tell him that it wasn't that way.

So yes, it was Rachel's fault. But she realized that too slowly and now she's getting married to someone other than Noah and she didn't want to hurt another person.

Rachel shook her head and stood up, pulling the layers of mesh material from her legs and slipping into her four-inch heels. God, she was uncomfortable.

She looked in the mirror; this wasn't her. Why was she doing this to herself?

_Knock, knock_.

"Ray-Bear, hunny?" Daniel's voice came through the door, "You just about ready? Kurt just came to tell me that they're expecting you in two minutes!"

Rachel took in a deep breath and crossed the small room, pulling open the door and plastering on a smile, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"You sure?" Daniel raised an eyebrow, holding up his arm.

Rachel nodded and slipped her arm through his, "Yeah."

..

**A/N:_ so there's chapter twelve?_**

**_i know, quick update. ;)_**

**_haha, well i hoped you like it! i don't think i'm going to review until maybe tuesday, you know.. in celebration of glee! lol_**

**_so please leave me lots of loving reviews &tell me what you think!_**

**_(yes. i know it's a filler more than anything, but next chapter. *whistles* you'llll love it! ;) )_**

**_thanks for reading guys! (L)_**


	14. Right Where She Belonged

_**A/N: hey guys, so here's the last chapter!**_

_**it kinda bounces back between present/past tense so bare with me.**_

_**btw, i understand it seems kind of rushed &i'm osrry for that, but i kinda just wanted it done.**_

_**i hope you guys are happy with it!**_

_**i'm working on the prequel so i hope you guys stay tuned for that! :D**_

_**.**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rachel took a deep breath as they crossed the field. The sky was slightly clouded, "I'm so uncomfortable."

Daniel raised an eyebrow to her, "Ray-Bear, you love being the center of attention…"

Rachel laughed, "Not in four-inch heels, I don't."

Her heels dug into the ground and she simply couldn't wait until she stood on the portable wooden aisle that was lined with chairs and flowers. She licked her glossy lips and then bit down on her bottom one.

"Are you sure you're okay, baby?" Daniel pressed, slowing their walk as they hit the aisle and the music started.

Rachel swallowed and glanced at him before looking over all the guests who had stood up. She could see Jesse at the end standing next to the pastor and grinning at her, his hands clasped in front of him, "I'm fine- just nervous."

"You'll be great, Ray-Bear," Daniel assured; lifting his hand to rest on Rachel's and squeezed it lightly.

Rachel took in a deep breath and swallowed, stepping onto the wood with her father and walking down it slowly. Quinn was standing up at the alter with Mercedes (her two bridesmaids) and they were both grinning at her; Quinn's grin was a little tight, Rachel could tell. Finn smiled as she walked by him and Puck's mother smiled warmly at her from her spot behind Marcus.

Rachel blinked, her eyes suddenly feeling dry as she reached Jesse. Jesse smiled and took her left hand, both of them turning to the pastor who started the ceremony.

She could feel Quinn's eyes on her, basically burning into her back with the silent messages she was sending.

Rachel tried to focus on the words Pastor Bobby was saying but she couldn't. Could this be anymore ironic?

Pastor Bobby was the one who married herself and Noah. He told them that they were too young to get married but did it anyhow and the request of her fathers and the could themselves.

Now? Now he just had a smug look on his face.

What an asshole.

"_I love you_," _Puck whispered to her as Pastor Bobby started speaking._

"_I love you too," Rachel mouthed back, smiling at him._

She couldn't look at Jesse. She couldn't whisper anything to him like she could with Puck because she knows Jesse would just hush her.

And those frickin' shoes are making her feet hurt.

"… If anyone objects to this marriage-"

"Ms. Berry! Ms. Berry!"

A frantic man was yelling and Rachel looked around, trying to find the source of the interruption. She felt Jesse hold her hand tighter as he too looked around.

"Ms. Berry!" The sound was closer and Rachel looked down the aisle to see Mr. Talcum (her lawyer) rushing down, "Ms. Berry, I need to speak to you!"

Rachel dropped Jesse's hand and ignored the puzzling look he threw her, "Mr. Talcum, what are you doing here?"

The lawyer cleared his throat and looked around at all the confusing looks he was getting. He looked back to Rachel, "Ms. Berry-"

"I sent you the papers," Rachel whispered, looking over her shoulder as she took a couple steps towards him. She smiled at Jesse nervously before looking back to Mr. Talcum with a frantic look, "He signed them we're okay- what are you doing here?"

"Rachie, what's going on?" Jesse asked, straightening up slightly as he looked over to his mother who raised an eyebrow to the brunette talking to her lawyer, "We're in the middle of getting married."

"One moment," Rachel looked over her shoulder again and turned back to her lawyer, "Mr. Talcum…?"

"Ms. Berry," Mr. Talcum began, looking around and leaning forward a bit, "He signed them…" Rachel nodded and raised an eyebrow to him, "You didn't."

"Signed what?" Jesse asked, finally sick of trying to keep his temper under control, "Rachel?"

Rachel glanced over her shoulder and then looked back, "What do you mean I didn't sign the papers? I sent them to you after I got his signature."

Mr. Talcum shook his head and frowned, "You guys are still married."

"Rachel?" Jesse finally stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's going on?"

Rachel's stomach tightened and her forehead immediately dampened; _I'm still married?_

Marcus and Daniel got up from their seat and walked over to her, "What's going on, Ray-Bear?"

"I'm still married," Rachel whispered out, fully aware that Jesse was gawking at her.

"You're what?" Jesse's mouth fell open as Shelby got up from her chair and walked over, standing next to her son.

"Excuse me?" Shelby cut in as thunder rolled above, "You're what?"

"I'm married," Rachel shrugged, the shock still sinking in, "I'm still married."

"Ms. Berry, I'm very sorry," Mr. Talcum shook his head, "I have the papers here- you can sign them."

Rachel swallowed and looked back to her lawyer. Daniel squeezed her shoulder and looked at her while biting his lip, "Okay…"

"Rach- wait!" Jesse gaped at her, "I- You… _you're married_?"

Rachel stared at Jesse with wide eyes, "I'm married."

"And you just didn't tell me, _why_?" Jesse glared at her.

Rachel stammered and looked around, "I thought I signed- but I guess I didn't…"

"When were you going to tell me, Rachel?" Jesse's voice was rising as he began to grow more frustrated.

"I don't know…" Rachel shrugged again, "I came down here to get him to sign the papers and-"

"Who?" Jesse narrowed his eyes, "Who, Rachel?"

"Ms. Berry-"

"Shut up!" Jesse cut Mr. Talcum off and stared at Rachel, "Who were- _are_! Oh my god, who _are_ you married to?"

"I didn't know-"

"Wait!" Shelby cut in, stepping in front of her son and glaring at Rachel, "When were you going to tell my son that you were married?" Rachel stared at Shelby with wide eyes. Shelby was very intimidating and didn't hesitate in anything, "Before or after you had a joint banking account?"

"Whoa!" Marcus stepped in front of Rachel, "You may want to lay off, Shelby."

She scoffed, "I don't think so- Rachel, answer me!"

"Shelby-" Rachel was cut off by Daniel.

"Rachel is many things but a conniving thief is not one of them!" Daniel stood beside Marcus, hiding Rachel behind them, "You may want to watch your next words, Shelby."

"Ms. Berry," Mr. Talcum whispered out, making Rachel turn around and raise an eyebrow, "If you sign these, I can sign for you to get married."

"Can I talk to Jesse first?" Rachel asked, looking over her shoulder and then back to her lawyer who shrugged, "Jesse?"

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Rachel, his eyes filled with hurt and confusion, "Rachel, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Rachel whispered out, smiling to her fathers who stepped away, but were still in front of Shelby, "And I'm sorry for that."

"Rachel, I love you," Jesse informed, "I love you so much, but you lied to me. You lied to me about something huge!"

Rachel blinked and looked down, unsure of what to say. Her heart was breaking, but not in the same way her heart broke when she thought her and Puck's marriage was over. But now that she knew it wasn't, she had mixed feelings. This is just happening all too quickly and Jesse was looking to her for the answer she knew she had to give.

"Jesse, I-"

"Just sign the papers," Jesse whispered, looking around at all the anxious guests, "If you want to marry me and you love me, I don't care who you were married to before. We'll work through it; just sign the papers and we'll forget this ever happened."

What if Rachel didn't want to forget this ever happened?

"Jesse-"

"Does anyone have a pen?" Jesse asked, cutting off Rachel and looking around, "Mr. Talcum, you're a lawyer- you have a pen right?"

The lawyer shook his head and glanced around, "Pen?"

"Jesse, listen-"

"I have a pen," A voice sounded from beside Rachel. The brunette turned to her left and saw Quinn holding out a pen that Finn obviously had in his pocket, "Rach…"

Rachel stared at Quinn with wide eyes. Quinn sighed and handed the pen over, placing a hand on her stomach and leaning forward to speak into Rachel's ear.

"Things like this don't just happen for a reason."

Rachel pulled away and looked at her fathers and then at Jesse who had a stern look on his face. Her stomach was aching and her heart was hurting and her throat felt tight. Her head was pounding from the horrible stomach pains she was feeling and she seriously thought over Quinn's words.

They were completely true.

Things like this don't just happen; they happen for a reason. And her sending the papers without her own signature had to mean something. Her own subconscious was telling her that her marriage wasn't over; she should've taken the hint when her heart was breaking after she thought they were finally over.

Things with Puck would never be over for her.

That was more than evident a few nights ago.

"I'm not wearing UGGS," Rachel blurted out, shaking her head and staring at Jesse; another thunder-clap could be heard.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "What?" He shook his head and pointed to the papers, "Rachel, you can wear your UGGS later- just sign the papers."

"I'm not wearing UGGS, Jesse," Rachel blinked, "That means something."

"We're in the middle of summer, what are you talking about?" Jesse narrowed his eyes in confusion and frustration, "Rachel, just sign-"

"I can't!" She shook her head, "I'm not comfortable and I haven't been for seven years and I'm sorry, Jesse- I really am!"

Jesse blinked and tilted his head slightly, "What are you saying, Rachel?"

"I can't marry you," Rachel shook her head, "You see, I gave my heart away- my whole heart and I haven't gotten it back; it's unfair to you, I know that, and I'm sorry," Rachel shrugged, her throat feeling tight as her voice shook, "I'm so sorry, but I can't marry you."

"Excuse me?" Shelby broke out, stepping past Marcus and Daniel and standing between Rachel and Jesse, "You set this thing up to just dump him in front of your entire friends? Do you have any idea how rude you're being?"

"Mom-"

"Jesse, shut your mouth!" Shelby snapped, "You are manipulative and untrustworthy and worst of all- a cheater! You better_ not_ marry my Jesse and poison him with your… your sick and twisted bitch-like behavior!"

Rachel gasped; it was like she had just been bitch-slapped by someone 25+ years older than her. She felt like a child.

"Whoa!" Marcus called out again, "It's one thing to be angry and show some emotion over the entire situation, it's another when you insult our shining star!"

"Oh," Shelby turned, her eyes narrowed and shooting death-glares, "Go watch _West Side Story_ and pretend you're Maria!"

Rachel gasped again and before she could stop herself, she raised her fist and punched Shelby St. James right in the jaw. She stumbled back and Jesse caught her.

"Don't you dare insult my father!" Rachel glared at the woman, knowing she was insulting Marcus and Daniel's sexual orientation, "And do _not_ bring _West Side Story_ into this and leave it as a bad memory! Maria is one of the best characters and at least she can sing, unlike some people!" She continued to glare at Shelby, "You are rude and just- and just a down right _bitch_!"

Finn was the first to laugh which sent the rest of the family and friends into a small pit of laughter over hearing innocent petite Rachel swear. Marcus and Daniel gave Rachel a hug as a small rain-drop fell onto her forehead.

_I'm still married,_ Rachel grinned and bit her lip, "Mr. Talcum, I won't need those papers."

"You sure?" The lawyer asked.

"Positive!" Rachel nodded, already halfway down the aisle.

….

Puck pulled the tarp over the newly sanded boat, making sure he weighed it down by the garage. The rain was coming down slightly, but not hard enough that he was being drenched. He ran a hand over his face and over his shaved head, wiping the sweat that he collected on his shorts.

"Bear, come on!" Puck called out to the dog who was barking at a tree, "Inside, now!"

Bear looked between the tree and Puck before going back to barking up the tree. Puck shook his head and glanced down at his watch; 4:45PM.

Rachel was married by now.

Puck's heart sank and he cleared his throat before turning around to see said girl standing there looking sheepish.

"Noah!" Rachel grinned at him.

His heart fluttered with hope but he shook his head, "What the fuck are you doing here, Rachel? Shouldn't you be at your wedding?"

"My wedding was eight years ago!" Rachel informed, biting her lip and stepping from the gravel onto the grass; she had taken off her shoes.

Puck narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"It seems we're still married," She smiled nervously and stopped walking when she was about two feet away from her husband.

"You didn't sign?" Puck shook his head slightly and tried to hide the smirk and the bigger flutter in his chest, "What was that about the 'idiot proof tabs'? 'Cause I saw them and I signed my spot."

"But you didn't want to," Rachel shook her head and ignored the little jab at her words a little more than a week ago.

"And you did," Puck stuck his chin out a little bit.

"No, not really," Rachel shook her head again, a small smile tugging at her lips, "But I guess I only saw that when I thought it was final."

Puck stared at her, "Where's Jesse?"

"Probably icing his mother on a flight back to New York."

"Icing?" Puck smirked a little, "What the fuck?"

"It seems I'm more badass than I thought," Rachel tried to hide her smile.

"You _punched_ her?" Puck gawked, "Rachel, you-"

"She made fun of my family," Rachel explained, taking another step forward as thunder rolled, "And I'm a Puckerman, so I took care of it."

Puck tried to hide the smile forming on his lips, "You're a Puckerman?"

"I've always been a Puckerman," Rachel whispered out, smiling up at him, "I just lost sight of it for a moment."

Puck looked down and bit his lip, every ounce of him wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved her but she was leaving to go back to New York in a couple days; what would become of them then? New York tore than apart before, what's stopping it from doing it again?

"I love you," Rachel stated, "And I want to be with you for the rest of my life; I'm not going to do anything that's going to jeopardize it. Before, I just lost sight of what I truly wanted and let my dreams cloud my judgment and I'm so incredibly sorry for that, Noah," Rachel shook her head, "But I promise to prove to you that I'm going to do everything in my power so we're always together," Puck bit his lip even more and looked up at her; he could see her mind spinning as she took in his expression, "That is… if you still want to be with me?"

"Rachel-"

"Oh God!" Rachel cut him off, "I didn't even think of that! I'm being so selfish! Noah, I'm so-"

"Shut up, Rachel!" Puck cupped a hand over her mouth; she looked up with wide eyes, "I love you too."

She mumbled something against his hand and he smirked before pulling it away. Rachel's eyes were soft as she gazed at him, "You love me too?"

"I've always loved you," Puck whispered out.

Rachel let out a breath of relief before biting her lip and launching herself on Puck, "Oh, I was hoping you'd say that!"

Puck grinned as he placed his hands under Rachel's thighs that were wrapped around him. She pushed her lips on Puck's and he kissed her back, raising one hand to rest around her neck as he slipped his tongue past her lips.

"God, I love you," Puck breathed out against her lips.

"I love you too."

Rachel smiled and rested her forehead against his; this was right where she belonged.

.

**_A/N: so there it was. what did you think about it?_**

**_did you like the story?_**

**_i'm excited to start my prequel &i promise it won't seem so rushed like these last two chapters have been._**

**_thanks for all my faithful (&some who aren't so much) reviewers, everybody who has alerted &favourited this story. it's been such a whirlwind &thank you guys so much!_**

**_it means so much to me to get all these reviews, it's incredible!_**

**_thank you so so much! (L)_**


	15. important AN

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sooo, I'm kinda thinking that I'm gonna write an AU spin-off of Call It Fate instead of a prequel.**_

_**It'll deal with them being married but I'm gonna go another route instead of Rachel going to new York. It's going to be different… but good different! And I don't know, I just think it'll be fun to write instead of all the sadness and angst I had planned.**_

_**Of course there will be a couple chapters dealing with drama (obviously, it's a jayseeo story:P) but I was wondering what you guys would think of it?**_

_**Would you consider reading it? Let me know!**_

_**I hope you will, because I have a couple chapters already typed up and if I get a couple answers, I'll upload one either later on tonight or possibly earlier this week. **_

_**p.s. season finale of glee this Tuesday! Who's excited? I know I am!  
but sad at the same time because we'll have to wait another lump of months for the second season!**_

_**So I'd say it's pretty bittersweet lol.**_

_**Alright, thanks for reading guys! **_

_**Let me know ASAP!**_

_**jayseeo**_


End file.
